Control Limits
by Rahainia
Summary: What do you do when things don't go according to plan...when the results are outside of the expected control limits?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : NCIS and the characters do not belong to me…which is a good thing because if they did, Rule #12 would have been broken multiple times by now. :-)

* * *

**Prologue**

They stumbled out of the club, clutching each other's hands and laughing at some joke, shared only moments ago. The rain from earlier on in the evening had subsided, causing a light mist to rise up off of the warm streets.

The couple proceeded to walk down the street, oblivious to the late night humidity. The garish blue and pink neon lights of the club slowly melted back into the dark distance and the steady thump-thump-thump of the music gave way to the silence of the night, broken only by their bursts of laughter.

"Come on…the park's this way…I think!" The young woman giggled, stumbling in her high heels. Her male companion caught her, laughing at her lack of coordination.

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" He protested weakly. "I'm too old for playground antics."

"Pish posh!" She replied, trying to push a strand of dark, curly hair out of her mouth with her tongue. Unsuccessful with that method, her fingers clumsily grabbed the offending follicles and pulled them behind an ear. "You know my motto…old enough to know better, young enough not to care! You only live once…there is no reset button."

Sliding an arm around her waist, the man pulled her closer to him. They had stopped walking.

"If that's the case," he started, staring into her green eyes, "Then why are wasting our time trying to find a park…in the dark…?"

She pulled away, laughing. "Because it's fun!"

He followed, yelling after her, "But there's other stuff that's much more fun!"

"And we can try your idea of fun later!" She pulled of her shoes and ran on to the grass. "I promise!"

He caught up to her, spotting the park in front of her.

"So…now what?" He asked, standing closely behind her.

"Swing!" She called out happily. Running through the sandbox, she dropped her shoes and spotted the swing she wanted. Right in the middle of a set, she sat down and wiggled until she was as comfortable as the rubber seat would allow.

"Push?" She asked in a little-girl voice.

"I'm only to happy to oblige, miss." He bowed gallantly, his dark hair, damp from the mist, shone in the glow from the distant park lights.

Stepping behind her, he placed his hands where the rubber seat curved up to meet the chains. Gently brushing her hips as he wrapped his hands around the chains, he pushed her.

"Wheeee!" She laughed. "Higher!"

"Yes, ma'am!" He grinned. It was nice to see her like this. He usually saw her so serious and business-like. Tonight had been an evening of revelations…good discoveries, leaving him wanting to learn more about her.

After several minutes of hard pushing, he stepped back and called out. "You're on your own…I'll just watch."

"Okay!" She yelled back, using her feet to gain momentum.

Higher and higher she swung…as if she could touch the stars. She laughed out loud, enjoying the moment of free-fall before the swing began a descent downwards. Then higher and higher. The stars became closer and closer.

She heard a noise, like a hushed gasp or the sound of air filling a vacuum. She thought it was the wind or maybe something far in the distance.

Higher and higher…pause…she began to swing down. As she began her backwards ascent, her back to the moon, her green eyes widened. Her mouth opened and she screamed.

Her companion was staring up at her, his mouth open…his blue eyes vacant…his throat slashed.

Screaming loudly, she stopped using her legs and slowly the swing came to a halt. Turning, she looked at her friend lying in the sand and screamed again.

A police officer, driving past the park as part of his regular rounds, heard the screaming and turned his car towards the noise. Pulling into a parking spot, he flashed on his high-beams to see a bare-foot young woman, with dark, curly hair, screaming and standing over a body.

He called into dispatch…

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"The poor man is Captain Jason Reed. He's in the Canadian Army." Stated medical examiner Doctor Donald Mallard, known as 'Ducky' by his co-workers. He pushed his glasses up, acknowledging the pair of feet standing beside him in the sandbox.

"You found his id?" Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs questioned, his blue eyes not leaving the body of the young man.

"Actually, no." Ducky admitted. He dipped his head towards the young woman who was sitting in the back of an ambulance, clutching a grey wool blanket draped over her shoulders. "His friend, Miss Sara McLean, told us his name…once she stopped crying."

Gibbs shot a look at the woman. Even from here, he could see that her mascara had run down her cheeks and that her lipstick had been chewed off by her habit of gnawing her lower lip. He took a sip of his coffee; the fifth one of the morning and he started his day only a few hours back.

Special Agent Timothy McGee had caught up with his boss in time to hear the victim's name.

"A military visitor with no identification on him, boss? In Washington? That's not right." McGee frowned.

"Neither is the fact that he's lying face up and dead in a park, McGee." Gibbs shot back.

"Uh, right, boss." Tim bobbed his head quickly, embarrassed at his rather obvious statement.

Ducky smiled kindly at McGee.

"I'm not done examining him yet, Gibbs. Why don't you talk to his young friend?"

Gibbs nodded absently, before stating, "Cause of death was the slashing of the throat."

"Exactly." Ducky confirmed. "Or to use the more precise terminology, our Captain experienced a sudden…"

Gibbs walked away, leaving Ducky to conduct his usual dissertation to himself and his assistant, Jimmy, who just arrived on the scene.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. Palmer." The silver-haired agent called out as he walked towards the ambulance. Noticing an absence behind him, he barked out McGee's name.

Scurrying to catch up, Tim almost ran into his boss.

"Sorry, Gibbs. I was just taking some notes."

"Take 'em in your head, McGee. If you're writing everything down now, you'll miss what's going on around you." Gibbs dispensed this piece of advice casually, like most things he said. One didn't realize he was providing a training lesson until it was almost over.

"Right." McGee snapped the cover on his PDA shut.

"Miss McLean?" Jethro approached the woman, her soft hiccups serving as pointed reminders of her recent hysterics. "I'm Special Agent Gibbs. Can you tell me what happened here?"

"What does it look like, Special Agent?" Green eyes flashed at him, anger replacing her sadness, if only for a moment. "Jason was killed."

His lips thinned at the rebuke.

"I can see that part. I was hoping you could tell me what happened leading up to your friend's unfortunate end."

"We went out last night. It was supposed to be fun. Get away from the pressures at work, you know?" Sara's eyes glazed over, recalling the evening…the laughter, the music, the dancing.

"McGee! Notes!" Gibbs barked.

"But you said…" McGee protested.

"Take notes when someone's talking, McGee." Gibbs voice sounded strained, as if questioningwhether some higher being was determined to give him agents incapable of common sense. "You don't have to document that the sun is shining and the wind is blowing from the west-southwest. Now take notes!"

"Right, boss." McGee flipped open his PDA and began taking down Sara McLean's statement. Silently, he noted that the wind was indeed blowing from the west-southwest direction.

"We went out for supper to Autocourse…you know, that new trendy restaurant that has racing stuff on the walls?"

Gibbs nodded absently. Damned if he knew anything about this restaurant.

"And then we went to Club Lagos. Jason knows someone who knows someone who let us in. No line. No cover." Sara's eyes closed and she smiled at the memory of feeling like someone important."

"Nice." McGee commented. "Club Lagos is very exclusive. It's got a water-theme going on; water on the walls, fountains at the tables. Very chic."

Sara turned her gaze towards McGee, as if noticing him for the first time.

"Yeah. It was so amazing that Jason got us in. Time flew."

"And then?" Gibbs prodded. "You left the club…"

"Yeah…it was around 2:30 in the morning. We were laughing at how we going to look at work today…." Sara's voice trailed off, a look of horror crossing her face.

"Oh my god…work! They'll know! No one was to find out that we were going out. It was against the rules."

"The rules?" Gibbs questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"Coworkers aren't supposed to date…our supervisor told us. Oh, we can socialize on a certain level, but no dates. What will I tell them?"

"Actually, Miss McLean, I'd be more concerned about how you're going to tell them that Mr. Reed is dead."

Sara started to sob, her body racking with each intake of breath. McGee shot a look at Gibbs as if to say _What-were-you-thinking_?

Shrugging, Gibbs walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : You'll have to re-read Chapter 1 for it.

**Chapter 2**

A post-mortem picture of the dead man was showing on the large screen in the bullpen. Gibbs and his team were looking at the picture, each silently noting little details and formulating a plan of how to solve their newest crime.

"Should I notify the Canadian embassy, boss?" McGee questioned.

"Not just yet. I want confirmation that he is who Miss McLean says he is. Someone a bit more impartial to the situation. She's our only suspect at the moment."

"Anyone know what the alleged Canuck was doing in Washington?" Anthony DiNozzo piped up. His arms folded across his chest, he stared at the picture and vainly compared his own physical features against the dead man. Satisfied that he was the better looking specimen, he refocused his thoughts on the case.

"You were comparing yourself to him, weren't you!" Ziva David accused, glaring at Tony.

"Not much to compare, Ziva." Tony replied smugly. "I'm alive. He's not."

"Would you two focus before I find two agents to replace you?" Gibbs ordered. "McGee…find out who he is and what he was doing here."

"On it, boss." Tim bent over his computer to send out a few inquiries to colleagues.

Ziva stared at the photos as they began a rotation on the screen. The park. A full shot of the dead body. Footprints in the grass nearby. Sara McLean.

"Oooo…nice eyes." Tony commented.

Gibbs smacked the back of Tony's head.

"She's our only suspect, DiNozzo. Find me another."

"You don't think she did it, boss?"

"If she did, she wasn't alone. Find mesomeone else." Gibbs barked.

Ziva continued to stare at the photos, deep in thought. Silently, she slipped back to her desk and picked up her phone.

"Hi, it's me." She said quietly. "I need to ask you something."

Smiling softly, she replied, "It was nothing…the least I could do. Do you work with any members of the Canadian military?"

Ziva sighed, rolling her eyes. "Yes…**work** work. What you just hinted at is not work….okay, okay, by the physics definition, it could be…"

She paused.

Gibbs' ears picked up the quiet conversation of his newest team member. He tuned in to listen.

"Are you working with any members right now? Here in Washington?"

Ziva jotted some information down.

"Okay…five people. Do any of them hold the rank of Captain?...yes, there is a reason why I am asking…no, I'm not in a position to say right now."

Sighing, the brunette replied in a tense voice. "Look, I'm doing my job here. Can you tell me the names of these two Captains?"

Her pen stilled. "Can you come in to see me? We need to talk….okay, see you then. Bye."

Ziva gently hung up the phone and stared at her notes. Gibbs silently approached her desk and waited for her to speak.

"I have a friend." She started.

Tony snorted and started to make a comment only to settle back in his chair after Gibbs stared him down. The older agent turned his blue gaze back to Ziva.

"Her company is involved in the sharing of information and training between the Canadian and American militaries, ever since that friendly fire incident several years back. Currently, she has 5 members of the Canadian military working in Washington, two with the rank of Captain. One of them is named Jason Reed. I've asked her to come in. She should be able to identify the body for us."

"Good work, Ziva." Jethro smiled.

"She'll be here in about an hour."

Nodding, Gibbs announced that he'd be down in autopsy.

"Pssst…Ziva…." Tony stage whispered, leaning across his desk. "Your friend…what's she like?"

Smiling, Ziva replied, "Out of your league, Tony. She prefers men...not boys pretending to be men."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : You'll have to re-read Chapter 1 for it.

**Chapter 3**

_Down in Autopsy_

"What do you have for me, Ducky?" Gibbs strolled into Autopsy, seemingly immune to the smell of antiseptic and decomp.

"The body of a man in his prime, Jethro." The doctor said sadly. "A shame, really. This young man was a wonderful example of health. His lungs and heart in a fine state. In fact…"

"Ducky, what do you have for me that I can use?" Gibbs refrained from sighing, but his voice showed the strain of his patience.

"Our young man was slashed across the jugular, Jethro. Come see." The two men walked over to the uncovered body.

Ducky pointed to the throat of the dead man.

"A precision cut, no hesitation…very cold." The doctor commented.

"So someone knew what they were doing?" Gibbs asked.

"Undoubtedly, Jethro. Not just the actions of slicing another being's throat, but exactly where to slice on this particular victim. If Miss McLean was telling the truth that he was pushing her on the swing, the position of his body would indicate that he was turned around to face his attacker, had his throat sliced and then was pushed back."

"Unfortunately, Ducky, it was in a sandbox…too many random foot prints and indentations, not to mention all the people and disturbances that occurred afterwards…but there might be some way to determine if he turned around on his own or if he was forcibly turned. I'm going to visit Abby."

Ducky nodded and turned his gaze back to the body. He clucked sadly, shaking his head.

_Abby's Laboratory_

Gibbs entered the lab where NCIS's resident contradiction worked. Abigail Scuito was outwardly all Goth but inwardly all creampuff. But through and through, she was a caring and happy woman.

The senior agent stopped, realizing that music wasn't blaring. Music was always blaring in the lab when Abby was there. His eyes skimmed the room and he realized that Abby wasn't in the lab. He knew she had come into work earlier…evidenced by the empty Kaff-Pow cups in the trashcan. Frowning, he retreated from the eerily quiet lab and made his way back up to his desk.

A cheerful sing-song voice greeted him upon his return.

"Hey, Gibbs!"

A corner of his mouth quirked up, but he tried to keep his voice serious.

"Abby, who let you out of the lab?"

"You did, Gibbs." She smiled happily. "Half day for me today, remember? You okayed it last week."

Abby looked at Gibbs and hersmile fell. "I'm not going anywhere today, am I?

Her dejected voice pulled at his heart. He really didn't like having to hurt her.

"I'm sorry, Abs." He said softly.

She smiled weakly. "I know. It's not like you know ahead of time when the bad guys'll show up. I'll be downstairs making like a lab rat."

Gibbs watched Abby walk away. Her usual bouncy walk had turned rather sedate.

"Ziva, Tony…go with her…show her the evidence that was collected."

"Right away, boss." Tony replied.

Ziva stood quietly and the two agents followed Abby down to the lab.

Gibbs returned to his desk to start reviewing the photos and the statements from both Miss McLean and the police officer who was first on the scene.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : You'll have to re-read Chapter 1 for it.

This one's a tad on the long side...but it's not that often we see the lighter side of Gibbs.

**Chapter 4**

Rolling his shoulders helped to work out the kinks that had formed while staring at the pictures and re-reading statements. Gibbs stood and prepared to work his way down to the lab to see what his team had come up with. Anything to pull himself out the daze now forming after seeing picture after picture.

He sighed. He knew his temper was shorter than normal, but couldn't put his finger on why. Even working on his boat lately had seemed more mundane than calming.

Passing the edge of his desk, Gibbs grabbed his coffee and knocked a pen at the same time. He watched as it slowly rolled and fell to the floor.

He sighed again. Gibbs realized that a younger man would have put the coffee back down and caught the pen before it hit the ground. Instead, he had just stood there, watching it…silently.

Gibbs kneeled down. In the background, he registered the ding of the elevator doors opening, but he just stared at the pen lying in front of his knee. Just staring at it, mulling over the younger man thoughts from a moment ago.

"Where I come from, we call that a pen. It is used to make wonderful objects such as letters and numbers and doodles. A very versatile communications tool and occasionally used for gnawing on." A husky female voice reached his ears.

In later reflection, Gibbs would look back at this moment and replay it in slow motion. His eyes first met a pair of feet encased in dark brown leather stilettos…professional yet female. Lightly tanned legs…no nylons, a rarity in Washington. Dark brown skirt with pale pink pinstriping, hemmed just above a set of beautiful knees. Dark brown jacket, buttoned, cinching in around a decidedly feminine waistline. Simple white shirt beneath the jacket. Delicate silver chain holding a small sideways figure-eight of diamonds. Pink glossy lips hinting at a smile. Blonde hair swept back. Classic pearl earrings. The most intense set of blue eyes staring back at him. And a blonde eyebrow quirked in amusement.

"Fascinating." He commented drily. "I have heard that some people around here use it for those same reasons. Of course, I've also been told that those that chew on pens tend to have some rather strange fixations."

The pink lips opened to reveal a smile that lit up her entire face.

"Are you fixed down in that position or are you trying to give passerbys a rumour about us already?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Would the latter be so bad?"

He rose up off the ground, the offending pen left forgotten.

She extended a hand.

"You **must** be Tony." She said simply.

It was Gibbs turn to quirk an eyebrow.

"And you would say that because…"

She faltered, as if now unsure. "Well…with everything I've been told…handsome, good sense of humour…"

Suddenly she grinned, as if realizing her mistake, and ready to play it to the hilt. "You certainly can't be the infamous Gibbs!"

"Why not?" He asked, smiling and playing along. He took her hand in his as if to shake it and led her towards his desk. He sat against the edge, still holding her hand.

"To start with," she tilted her head as if recalling a memory, "I've been told on good authority that Gibbs is serious, all of the time and enjoys barking orders at people. Very stuffy and a veritable bastard. Refuses to admit that he some learning to do when it comes to technology…but the common belief is that he's just too old to learn anymore."

His smile faltered.

"He enjoys smacking people on the backs of their heads for no apparent reason. And I was told that he is rather stuck in his ways…unwilling…no, unable to compromise or see more effective and efficient ways to accomplish tasks. Can't get with the program, you know?"

His smile faded.

The blonde woman leaned in closer and whispered softly, requiring Gibbs to lean in towards her.

"But you can't be him. Eyes like those and a hand shake like this scream 'ladies man'…you must be Tony."

Gibbs glanced down to see that was indeed still holding her hand.

"And you would be?..." His voice trailed off.

"Your prisoner?" She suggested. She made no move to extract her hand. The calluses on the pads of his fingers were doing some wonderful things to her senses.

"I usually handcuff them."

"Not in public, darling, but after hours, I'm all yours…ready, willing and oh so able." She affected an overly dramatic purr, touched off with a mock salute from her free hand.

He laughed. Gibbs actually laughed. This was certainly entertainly and he was really curious who she was here for…let alone who she was.

"Gibbs! Roxane!" The startled voice of Ziva interrupted them. They both turned to look at her and simultaneously realized he still had her hand.

She look back at him, her blue eyes dancing with mischief.

"You're Gibbs? You're not Tony?" She asked in mock horror.

"At your service...Roxane." He shook her hand firmly. "I take it you're Ziva's friend."

"Friend is such a strange term." Ziva offered. "More like…strange bedfellows."

Tony started to smile at this. He was standing behind Ziva, catching the whole Gibbs-strange woman handshake-flirting thing. Woah. Of course, there was also the strange woman's reference to "Tony" and he just had to know why she thought Gibbs was him.

"Ziva, please. I have no desire to be associated with your bed." The woman, Roxane, stated. "After all, if I recall, there would be little room for me considering all of those men you…"

"Never mind!" Ziva interrupted hurriedly. "Thanks for coming in."

Tony's grin widened.

"It was the least I could do, Ziva." Roxane's voice became serious. "If Jason is truly dead, his family will need to know. I almost called in to the office to find out if he came in today, but I didn't want to set off any alarms."

"Good thinking." Gibbs said, impressed with the logic. He received a small smile in response. The blue eyes remained sober, as if recalling that she was here to identify a body and not flirt with her friend's boss.

"Where do I go?" She asked quietly.

"Autopsy." Ziva replied. "I'll show you the way."

"Thanks." Roxane took a step away and stopped. She looked back at Gibbs. "My hand?"

"I'm coming with you."

"You are more than welcome to." She regally offered as if she ruled over the building. "But I still need my hand back."

"Of course." Jethro released her hand. He watched as she slowly brought it back closer to her body, strangely feeling as if he missed it.

"I need a date." He thought to himself.

"I need a date." She mused inwardly, suddenly feeling cold now that her hand was no longer held.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : You'll have to re-read Chapter 1 for it.

**Chapter 5**

Just outside of Autopsy, Roxane paused. Her usually confident step faltered. Ziva looked back.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, concern etched across her face.

"If I said yes, would you believe me?" Roxane replied. "You know how I deal with…this."

Ziva smiled softly, remembering. "Yes, yes I do."

"I'm going to say something silly in there, you know it."

Gibbs frowned. He had remained silent in the elevator ride, listening to the two female friends exchange idle small talk.

"It's how you deal with it, my friend."

Roxane sighed. "Yeah, but if I start to laugh or make some crude reference to flushing ashes down a toilet…"

"I'll smack the back of your head." Gibbs offered.

Roxane turned to look at him, smiling in thanks.

"Why, Special Agent Gibbs…you care. And all that talk about you being cold and unfeeling…Ziva…how could you mislead me?" Roxane practically cooed.

Gibbs stared at Ziva. "We'll talk later."

The former Mossad agent shot a look at her friend promising retribution.

"Let's get this over with." Gibbs announced, pushing open the doors to Autopsy.

Ducky looked up from his paperwork to see his visitors, a friendly smile crossing his face for the newcomer.

"A beautiful angel has graced me with her presence."

"Roxane Jamieson, I'd like you to meet Dr. Mallard." Ziva introduced her friend.

Roxane extended her hand. "A pleasure, Doctor."

His eyes lit up behind his glasses. "It's so nice to meet a friend of Ziva's, Miss Jamieson."

A set of blonde and dark eyebrows raised in question.

"Word travels fast in this building…and please call me Ducky."

"Why, thank you…but only if you call me Roxane."

"Ducky…" Gibbs voice threatened softly.

"Ah, right…yes…identification of our young man. Tell me, Roxane…have you ever identified a body before…"

Roxane stopped. Her gaze became distant as she recalled a past life…or what she desperately wished was a past life. Those bodies. The blood. The sounds of cell phones ringing as loved ones called, trying to reach those who would never answer again.

"Roxane…" Ziva touched the arm of her friend. "It's over…it was a long time ago."

"You're wrong, Ziva. It won't ever be over." Roxane refocused on the doctor. "Yes, Ducky, I have identified a body before. Let's get this over with."

Gibbs tensed at the sound of his own words coming out of her mouth, so emotionless. He made a mental note to find out about the relationship between these two women later.

Ducky walked over to a metal gurney and gently pulled down the sheet to reveal the head and upper body of the dead man.

"It's Jason." Roxane said softly. "It's Captain Reed."

Roxane pivoted on her heels and marched out of Autopsy. Ziva looked at Gibbs before running after her.

"Now what, Jethro?" Ducky asked his friend, while his eyes watched the women through the Autopsy doors.

"We catch the bastard that did this." Gibbs said simply and with that, he turned to meet up with the women.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : You'll have to re-read Chapter 1 for it.

**Chapter 6**

"How do you forget it, Ziva?" Roxane asked, leaning against the wall, her eyes closed.

"You don't forget it…but you learn to live with it." Her friend replied.

"So many dead…so much blood…so pointless."

"Not to those that inflict the pain. To them, there is a point…and it is their belief that the pain caused will open the eyes of the rest of the world."

"To what end? I'll never understand this need to hurt others." Roxane's voice was pained. Gibbs, standing unnoticed across the hallway, could hear it. He realized that Ziva's friend was older than her appearance…perhaps not in all experiences, but there was a sound in her voice that made her age higher than his first impression.

"I'm a control-freak, Ziva. I feel a need…deep inside…to understand what is going on around me. There must be order, logic, rationality…" Gibbs smiled at this statement. She was beginning to sound like him, until Ziva interrupted.

"No, Roxane…well, okay, you're all that…but you're also a visionary. You see things that the rest of us do not. You feel compassion and tap into your ability to sense the emotions of others to determine your plan of approach. You instill others to follow you even if the final goal is unknown. You have a strong sense of what is right and what is wrong, even without knowing why."

"Miss Jamieson." Gibbs interrupted softly.

Her blue eyes snapped up to meet his and again he felt a need to take her hand. He controlled the urge, but couldn't quite get rid of the feeling.

"Thank you for coming down here. Perhaps you can tell us more about Captain Reed, what he was doing here in Washington, your relationship with him?"

"Am I suspect in his death?" She asked, genuinely curious.

Gibbs blinked, realizing that she had asked a question to which his gut had a ready answer, but no facts existed to confirm or deny.

"We just need to get to know him, Roxane. We want to catch who did this to him." Ziva said quietly, taking away the need for Gibbs to answer.

But Roxane continued to stare at him.

"Am I a suspect?" She repeated slowly.

Carefully, Gibbs weighed his answer. "I hope not."

Ziva sensed an indecision within her boss. She was torn at this need to protect them both…her mentor and her friend. It was a conflict that she was not used to experiencing.

Usually, there was one way…her way…the right way. No questions asked. No doubts. No hesitation. The agent in her screamed that she stay with Gibbs. The woman in her, though, shouted that friendship was more important.

"Perhaps," Ziva started slowly, "We just figure out where we are before we determine a side to be on? This would help all of us, yes?"

Gibbs nodded.

Roxane replied, "Ziva, as always, the voice of reason."

"I doubt Tony would agree with you on that."

"Ah, yes, Agent David," Gibbs intoned, "We need to talk about Tony and what exactly you've been telling your friend about your co-workers."

Ziva walked to the end of the corridor and pressed the button for the elevator…hard.

"Don't we have a case to solve, Gibbs?" She asked, willing the elevator doors to open.

"Fine," Gibbs replied, as the doors opened. He indicated that the ladies were to precede him. "But when this is over, we'll sit down and talk for a bit, yes?"

Roxane bit back a smile at his impersonation of Ziva.

Several minutes later, Roxane stared at the grayish-greenish-brownish walls surrounding her. Actually, she really couldn't determine the colour or their shade. Was ick a colour? Was ick a shade? She settled on simply putrid…noting that the fluorescent lighting was not doing much to help out the room's possibilities.

She sat in the straight-backed chair and stared at the man across the table from her.

"You hope I'm not a suspect, but judging by the scent in here, I believe this is an interrogation room." She delicately sniffed the air.

"Conference rooms are booked." Gibbs shrugged. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water, please." Roxane acknowledged cooly. "But if you need a more solid DNA sample, please do not hesitate to ask."

Gibbs winced at the tone. Okay, he deserved that. But the rooms were really booked.

Ziva entered the room with a bottle of water and chair for herself.

"Listening in, Ziva?" Roxane asked, tilting her head towards the mirror.

The brunette simply nodded. She knew her friend was ruffled at being in this room. If the roles were reversed, she knew that she would be. Granted, her Mossad training would also have had her interrogator up against the wall by now, gasping for breath.

"Please start at the beginning, Miss Jamieson." Gibbs requested. "It is Miss, right?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : You'll have to re-read Chapter 1 for it.

**Chapter 7**

"What an original way to find out my marital state, Special Agent Gibbs." Roxane shot back. "I prefer Ms. I'm too old for Miss. You could try Roxane however. Less formal and would probably put me at ease during this interrogation."

"It's an interview."

"Whatever." She waved a hand in the air, dismissively.

Gibbs' hands clenched around the file.

"The beginning please." He repeated.

"You'll have to be more specific." Roxane replied, staring back at Gibbs, undaunted.

"Roxane, please tell us your name, position, company and relationship with Captain Jason Reed." Ziva asked patiently. She was going to need all of her patience to refrain from smacking either of these two...may both at this rate.

Roxane's blue eyes never left Gibbs' own as she started to talk in a monotone voice.

"Roxane Jamieson, Director of Training, Strategic Operations with Lansing Corporation. In regards to this investigation, we provide a liaison service between Canadian and American militaries, with the mission to reduce the likelihood of another friendly fire incident experienced several years back in Afghanistan. In our efforts to improve communications and the working relationships between the two militaries, there are joint operations with representatives from both sides."

"And Captain Reed?" Gibbs asked, returning the stare.

"Captain Reed was assisting us in developing a computer-based simulation for joint war game operations. Our contract is with a local company…Intel Initiatives….affectionately referred to as aye-aye."

Ziva rolled her eyes at the bad joke.

"Who is Sara McLean?" Ziva asked.

"Ah, Sara." Roxane drawled out slowly. "An assistant programmer. She could go far in the world if she got it out of her head that the Prince Charming is just around the corner. She's so busy looking for Mr. Right…while passing the time with Mr. Right Now. I believe she and Captain Reed were working on a module regarding possible countermeasures during a fire-fight in a jungle environment. You'd have to ask their direct supervisor at I.I."

"And that would be?" Gibbs probed.

Roxane thought for a moment. "Van Werther. Ferdinand Van Werther."

Gibbs blinked.

"Yeah…not the prettiest of names. But I went to school with a guy who actually had the name Erdem Ordem. I think his father was the Swedish chef from the Muppets. I'm not kidding. We just called him Bork Bork."

Gibbs swallowed a smile, but one side of his mouth slightly tilted up.

Ziva looked confused.

"American humour?"

Roxane nodded.

"I will never understand how American culture has evolved." She mused.

Roxane frowned. "Hey, my love of opera is attributed to Bugs Bunny. The very first opera I saw was "The Barber of Seville" and, sure, while all I could picture was the wascaly wabbit and Elmer Fudd, I damned well appreciated the music."

"We digress." Gibbs stated.

Roxane took a sip of her water.

"What else would you like to know?" She asked.

"The obvious. Who would want to kill Captain Reed and why." He replied.

"Ask his wife." Roxane said calmly.

Ziva looked up, started.

"He's married?"

"Was Ziva…he was married. While a competent soldier and an excellent computer programmer, our darling Captain was no saint. He could easily be distracted by a nice set of legs and an even nicer set of brea…"

"Ms. McLean mentioned something about co-workers not dating." Gibbs interrupted.

Roxane nodded. "Probably something Ferdinand put into place. This guy has all the social life a cucumber on the 'reduced to clear' cart. But, I'll admit, he gets the job done. I think his theory was that if the team worked around the clock, they'd get the program done in record time, I.I. would get their bonus, and he'd be a sought-after commodity on the computer scene."

"Miss…Ms…Roxane…." Gibbs leaned forward. "I have to ask this. Where were you last night?"

"On a plane, from Ottawa to Washington. Company plane." She wrote something down on a piece of paper and slid it across the table to Gibbs. "This is the cell phone number for the pilot. He can send you the plane manifest, including passengers, cargo and flight plan."

Gibbs nodded.

"Thank you."

"Will there be anything else, Special Agent Gibbs?"

"No. Thank you for coming in."

Roxane stood up.

"Ziva knows how to reach me if I can be of any further assistance."

Ziva stood up, as well.

"I'll walk you out."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : You'll have to re-read Chapter 1 for it.

Just a short chapter...Thanks for the reviews people. I'm thrilled that you're enjoying this story!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Tim, DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked as he stormed into the bullpen, Ziva on his heels. "I want you to go and talk with Sara McLean again. See if she's calmed down and if she remembers anything else."

Tony smiled broadly.

"Use your head, DiNozzo…not your…."

"Boss!" Tony protested.

"Ziva, you're with me. We're going to meet this Van Werther."

Ziva winced. Great. Alone in a car with Gibbs. He was going to ask her questions about what she said about them. Did she always have to watch her back? Couldn't she lower the walls with anyone? And why did Roxane have to say anything?

"Ziva!" Gibbs was already at the elevator.

She snatched up her shoulder bag and gun from a drawer. Squeezing in between the doors as they closed, she smiled weakly at her boss.

He stared at the closed doors as they made their way down to the parking lot level.

Yup, it was going to be a long ride she thought.

"What's the history between you and Roxane?" Gibbs asked as he pulled out of the parking spot.

Ziva didn't expect that to be his first question.

"She was working overseas. There was a terrorist attack at a bus station during the morning rush hour. Her car had not shown up that morning to take her to work and she decided that it was safe enough to take public transit." Ziva recalled how she had the met the blonde woman. "The explosion killed over two hundred and injured nearly one thousand. The investigation led us to a small outfit that does not like the military working with foreign companies."

"Her car did not show up…she was the target?" Gibbs asked.

"We believe so." Ziva admitted.

"Believe?"

"Inconclusive. And as her company pulled her out, the investigation was stopped."

"What about the families of the dead and injured?" Gibbs asked.

"Lansing provided a very handsome settlement to all of them." Ziva said. "After Roxane argued that they had to do something. I first met her as she walked among the dead, listening to the cell phones ringing on the bodies on the corpses. She barely had any scratches on her."

"How'd she manage that?"

"It's Roxane's nature to be early…if she was the target, the terrorists planned on that. Unfortunately, Roxane stopped along the way and was a few minutes behind schedule. The explosion happened just as she was reaching the stairs to the platform. Bodies were blown backwards, down the stairs, on to her…" Ziva stared out the window.

"Shielding her." Gibbs finished.

"She helped us during our investigation. Always willing to answer questions, as long as the right questions were asked."

"What does that mean?"

"Didn't you see it Gibbs? You asked her to start from the beginning. She didn't answer."

"You asked something more specific." Gibbs frowned, while concentrating on some upcoming traffic.

Ziva braced herself as the car began to zig and zag through traffic.

"Roxane answers the questions that she is asked. If it is too generic, she won't answer. Ask the right question and she'll answer it honestly and to the best of her ability."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : You'll have to re-read Chapter 1 for it.

jacey05 & hotchner - I'm thrilled that you're enjoying the story. While I have an idea of where the main plot is going (I've got up to chapter 15 written so far), if you have any suggestions for entertaining subplots, please let me know!

blondevor - Ah, Gibbs...whether or not he gets any, you'll just have to keep reading won't you? Better add this story to your alert list if you haven't already done so. ;-)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Ms. McLean?" Tony showed her his badge through the screen door. "I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo with NCIS and…"

"I remember you." Green eyes settled on McGee. "You knew about the club."

"Yes, ma'am. Special Agent Timothy McGee." Tim slightly flushed at the recognition.

Tim knew about clubs? Tony's eyes widened slightly.

"How may I help you?" Sara's voice was much calmer now than it had been earlier.

"May we come in?" Tony asked politely.

"Of course." Sara opened the door to admit the agents. "I asked for the day off. Said I wasn't feeling well."

Tim nodded.

"Not a complete lie, I suppose." Sara admitted. "Has anyone told the company about Jason?"

"Not yet, Ms. McLean and we would prefer that you not tell anyone until we do."

Sara nodded.

"Would you like something to drink? I was just making myself some tea."

"No, thank you. We're fine." Tony replied as his eyes scanned the living room.

"Okay…I'll be back in a moment. Please make yourselves comfortable." Sara left the room and puttering-aroundsounds from the kitchen could be heard.

"Cozy little place Ms. McLean has here, wouldn't you say, Probie?" Tony asked.

"It's nice."

"Pays to be a geek."

"I guess."

"So how do you know about the local club scene, Probie?"

Tim shrugged as Sara entered the room, china cup in hand. He knew that Tony would put the investigation of the junior officer on the back burner for now.

As the three settled into their chairs, Tony started the questions.

"So, what kind of relationship did you have with Captain Reed?"

"Working." Sara answered. "But I guess something more…we always bantered back and forth at work. I guess flirtatious. But last night…"

Her voice hitched and she took a sip of her tea.

"…Last night was the first time we went out."

"How well did you know Captain Reed?" Tim asked.

"As well as any one can if they're limited to conversations at work. We took last night as the opportunity to get to learn more about each other."

"Did you know he was married?" Tony questioned.

Sara gasped in shock and raised a hand to her mouth.

"N-n-no! He…he never said anything about a wife. Did he have children?"

"We'll ask the questions, Ms. McLean." Tony's voice was professional. She obviously had bad taste in men…Captain Reed…Probie…yup, Sara McLean wasn't worth pursuing…besides, she was a suspect in a murder case, despite those nice set of …

"Get back on track, man." Tony's mind ordered him.

"What do you do for a living, Ms. McLean?" Tim asked gently, trying to distracther from thoughts of being 'the other woman'.

"I'm an assistant programmer with Intel Initiatives."

"And your working relationship with Captain Reed involved…" Tony let the question hang.

"We were developing a software simulation program to be used by American and Canadian militaries for training operations…war games, would bethe most basic analogy. The main purpose was to teach the two sides to communicate effectively to minimize the likelihood of friendly fire incidents."

"And Captain Reed…" Tim prodded.

"He was developing a countermeasure module for the jungle sim. I was helping with some of the subroutine coding."

Tony jotted some notes down.

"You mentioned a rule earlier, Ms. McLean, about dating coworkers." Tim started. "What did you mean?"

Sara blinked back some tears.

"The Senior Programmer, Ferdinand Van Werther, did not want co-workers dating. He said that it increased the chances of friction within the team."

"I thought it would improve the team's performance." Tony mused outwardly. "Getting along, reading each other's minds…"

"Yeah, " Sara nodded, "But he was worried about what would happen if things didn't work out. The fighting. People picking sides. It was all so high schoolish. I mean, we're adults. We're working long hours. All we see is each other. It was bound to happen…sexual tension."

She stared at McGee, pointedly.

"We understand, Miss McLean." Tony said, his mind flashing painfully back to Kate and then brieflyon to his newest teammate. "Did anyone else know about your plans?"

Sara shrugged.

"I suppose. It's not like we shouted it out to everyone, but I might have told a few people and I think Jason did. It was bound to get out."

"Did anyone know the details?" Tim asked.

"I don't know. Heck, even I didn't know. Jason was all excited about the evening, telling me he had something special planned and that I was to dress really nice. As if I would dress any other way for him." Sara smiled softly.

"We've been told that Captain Reed was rather...popular with the ladies." Tony offered.

Sara nodded.

"Yes. He was smart, charming, funny, witty and very easy on the eyes. If he was talking to you, you felt as if you were the centre of his universe...at least for that moment. One of the receptionists is drastically overweight, always trying to lose, and Jason made her feel like a supermodel when he talked to her. I could PMS'ing and Jason made me feel like an utter princess."

"I can understand the women liking him, but what about the men? Were they jealous?" Tim suggested.

"I don't think so." Sara frowned slightly, trying to remember. "All I know is that for the most part, we're a bunch of geeks and nerds at I.I. Half the staff is over 50...and I say half the staff has yet to lose their virginity...self-induced losses don't count."

Tim coughed slightly, looking distinctly uncomfortable with this topic. He glanced down at his notes and wondered how Gibbs and Ziva were doing.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : You'll have to re-read Chapter 1 for it.

jacey05 : I just might have a little "tiva" for you in a bit... winkwinknudgenudge

**Chapter 10**

Ziva looked down at her notes and wondered how McGee and DiNozzo were faring. Goodness knew that she and Gibbs were having a frustrating time with Ferdinand Van Werther…excuse her, Doctor Ferdinand Van Werther.

When it came to stubbornness, Gibbs had almost met his match in the computer nerd….excuse her, Doctor Computer Nerd.

"Look, Doctor…you have two choices." Gibbs stated plainly. "You can answer our questions here or you can answer them back in our office. I'll admit that you'll be more comfortable here…"

"Or what?" The grey-haired, paunch-bellied doctor snarled back. "You'll strap me to a chair and shine a bright light into my eyes until I tell you what you want to hear?"

"Not my style." Gibbs shrugged and then tilted his head towards Ziva. "Her on the other hand..."

"Like I said, I know nothing about Captain Reed's disappearance."

Ziva noted the doctor's dilated pupils. She and Gibbs had agreed to question the doctor stating that the Captain had disappeared. So far, the senior programmer had failed to slip up and indicate he knew anything about the death of the Captain. But body language…

"Your eyes are giving you away, Doctor." Gibbs leaned across the desk, closer to the prey. "You see, you work with computer coding…I work with a different kind of coding…physical, biological. Your eyes are transmitting a code right now…and they're saying that you know something and aren't telling me."

The older man looked away for a moment and refocused on Ziva.

"I know that the Captain went out last night with his assistant programmer." He confessed.

Gibbs smiled tightly.

"And why was it so difficult for you to tell us that?"

"Because, that programmer called in sick today. If the Captain has disappeared, I can't afford to lose another person due to your investigation. This project will fall behind schedule!"

"And this programmer's name, Doctor?" Ziva asked.

"Sara McLean."

"We've been told, Doctor, that you don't approve of co-workers dating." Gibbs said softly.

"Of course, I don't!" Dr. Van Werther scowled. "Sex just distracts them. We have a job to do. This isn't high school!"

"Right." Ziva mused. "Did you think that if you treated them like adults, they would act accordingly."

"Bah!" The doctor snorted. "Computer programmers spend their time staring at monitors. Give them a chance to interact with a warm-blooded body and they'll take it. It's human nature."

"And you think a rule will stop human nature?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva stared at him…she knew about Rule 12.

The doctor shrugged.

"Who knows…but maybe it can slow things down until the project is over."

"Getting back to the project," Gibbs changed the topic, "What was Captain Reed working on exactly?"

"He was part of a project team working on a contract for Lansing Corporation. We are developing a computer based training package that will improve communications between American and Canadian militaries." Came the response.

"And this is helpful how?" Ziva asked.

"Better communication between allies…better understanding of tactics, signals, operations, movements, strategies…will help them to reduce friendly fire incidents as well as plan attacks, even when normal communication methods are inoperative."

"Taking a chance here, aren't we, Doctor?" Ziva asked.

"In what way?" A bushy grey eyebrow raised up.

"The Canadians are currently our allies…but will that always be the case?"

The doctor snorted again.

"Look at the geography and numbers, Special Agent David. We could make Canada the fifty-first state if we wanted to. We have a peaceful co-existence with them. Besides, they know that it's in their best interest to keep on our side."

"How so?" Ziva questioned.

"Because, if anyone invaded Canada, they know that, as allies,we'd back them up…can't let the invaders keep moving south towards us."

"Sounds like it is in our best interest then, to keep them on our side." Ziva countered.

"Do you know of any one who would want to harm Captain Reed?" Gibbs asked, trying to get the conversation back on track.

The doctor shrugged.

"What about Sara McLean? Know of anyone who would want to harm her?" Ziva asked.

"Ask any member of the female staff here." Van Werther said simply. "If I knew they were going out last night, then everyone else knew. And Captain Casanova was a popular man."

"Captain Casanova?" Ziva asked, confused.

"Despite my rule, he flirted outrageously with the female population here. No matter the age or marital status. He was always charming them."

"You sound bitter." Gibbs remarked.

"I'm aware of my skills, Special Agent Gibbs, as a computer programmer. I am also aware of my skills with the opposite gender…and they are not of the latest upgrade."

"But you wouldn't try to socialize with a coworker, right?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course not." The doctor admitted. "Besides my rule, let's just say that I'm not compatible with the female species."

He chuckled softly at his own job-related joke.

Ziva rolled her eyes at Gibbs.

"Did you know that Reed is married?" Gibbs questioned.

"No." The doctor shrugged. "The files of the military personnel were not provided to us."

"May we speak with the other military personnel here?"

"Are you done with me?"

"Yes."

"Great." The doctor stood up. "I have work to do. Do you want them all at once or individually?"

"One at a time." Gibbs replied, letting the doctor go.

Ziva stifled a sigh. No lunch today. It was going to be a long haul today. Hopefully, they'd have time to grab something for supper.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : You'll have to re-read Chapter 1 for it.

Thanks for all of the great reviews! You're awesome!...all of you!

**Chapter 11**

"So, what do you think of the good doctor?" Ziva asked once she and Gibbs were alone.

"I think that he's going to be a royal pain in the backside." Gibbs admitted. "You got anything to eat in that shoulder bag of yours?"

Ziva smiled thankfully and reached in. She removed two granola bars and tossed one to Gibbs.

"Thanks. It'll take the edge off." Gibbs ripped the foil package open. "What do you think?"

"I think he's a retched man who likes to make the lives of his co-workers retched. No dating co-workers. Long hours. Constantly pushing…"

"Sounds like me." Gibbs stared at Ziva.

"True." Ziva conceded. "But you push differently…like you want to make the world a better…safer…place. And that you're pushing us to improve ourselves."

Gibbs continued to stare.

"This…man…pushes for his own self. For money. For prestige. He is a self-righteous donkey."

"Ass, Ziva."

"I know…I was trying to be polite."

"Hmrph." Was all Gibbs said as he took a bite out of the granola bar. "Is that what you tell Roxane?"

Ziva started. Damn…just when she thought she was in the clear.

"Sometimes." She admitted. "But usually I just vent. I can only do so much martial arts before the hands and feet are too bloody to do any more."

"And then the phone calls start?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva nodded.

"Well, I suppose it's better than drinking."

"When did I say I didn't drink?" Ziva asked, a small smile appearing.

Gibbs returned the smile, but turned all business as the door opened.

A young man entered.

He stood at attention.

"Private Robert Marque, sir! Reporting as ordered, sir!" He noticed Ziva. "Ma'am."

"Don't call me sir. And for god's sake, don't call her ma'am." Gibbs intoned. "At ease, Private."

The young man relaxed his stance; feet shoulder width, hands clasped behind his back.

"Ummm…why don't you have a seat, Private Marque." Gibbs gently suggested, indicating an empty chair.

"Yes, s…yes." The young man nodded and scurried to a chair.

They got younger and younger every year, Gibbs mused to himself. Or he got older and older. Maybe it was both.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs and this is Special Agent David." Gibbs started. "Did anyone explain why you're here?"

Robert shook his head in the negative.

"We're investigating the disappearance of Captain Reed." Ziva said flatly.

The young man's eyes widened.

"The Captain's disappeared?" Shock laced his voice. "Van Werther must be blowing a gasket, eh?"

Gibbs bit back a smile. The Canadian stereotype just re-instilled itself.

"He is an unhappy man, yes." Ziva nodded. "Excuse me, Doctor Unhappy Man."

The Private coughed a laugh.

"Where were you last night, Private?" Gibbs asked.

"At home."

"Alone?"

"Kinda."

"Kind of?" Gibbs frowned. "Either you were or you weren't. Which is it?"

"I was at home alone, s…but I was talking with my friends online."

Gibbs refrained from sighing. Here it was…the new modern version of an alibi. No more saying people were at home with you or that you were at the bar with your friends. You were online with people.

"We'll need their names and numbers." Ziva said.

Robert blushed.

"You see…I…um…don't really know them."

"Huh?" Gibbs' eloquence left him.

"We met playing a game online. We were discussing our strategy to get us to the next level. We're part of a guild and we have to advance together."

Gibbs' head began to pound.

"I can give you the site, though, where we chatted and their handles." Robert offered.

"We'll take it." Ziva said, noting a pained expression on Gibbs' face.

She jotted down the handles of Robert's "friends" before continuing the interview.

"Do you know Sara McLean?" She asked.

Robert nodded, blushing again.

"She's an assistant programmer. I'm just a tester, so we do some talking…usually after I've tested one of her subroutines or something."

"Do you always talk work?" Gibbs asked.

"No. Sometimes, we talk about the weather. We don't have much in common."

"But you think she's pretty." Ziva said, it was a statement not a question.

Robert rolled her eyes.

"Who wouldn't? Those eyes! That laugh! And, look around here…we're not exactly loaded with pretty girls."

"Did you know she went out last night with Captain Reed?" Gibbs tried.

"Yeah, most of us did…we were kinda shocked that they were breaking the rules. But not really surprised that it was them."

"What do you mean?"

"They'd been taking breaks together and all that stuff. Most of us were fairly certain that they already had…you know." The Private blushed deeply.

"No, I don't know." Ziva said. Gibbs shot her a look.

"That they had…umm…done it." Robert stammered.

"Done what?" Ziva asked. Gibbs' eyes widened. Didn't she know what it was?

"You know…it…." Robert stressed and started gesturing with his hands. "It."

"I'm not good at party games." Ziva said.

"Sex!" Robert shouted. "We thought they had already had sex!"

"Oh. Is that all?" Ziva said, a slight smile appearing as she took notes.

Gibbs realized then that Ziva had known all along what the Private was trying to say, but that she was attempting to rattle him and judging by the young man's heavy breathing, he was definitely rattled.

"Did that bother you?" Gibbs asked. "Believing that they'd had sex?"

Robert shrugged.

"It just meant that Sara was off limits…or rather limited only to our locker room fantasies."

"How so?" Ziva prompted.

"Look, we all knew the Captain was a flirt and that if he tired of Sara, he'd move on…but just because we're mainly a bunch of geeks doesn't mean that we don't respect women. Most of us would give Sara the world if she asked."

"Do you think the Captain is doing that? Maybe he disappeared to get something for Sara." Gibbs suggested.

"Nah…the Captain is too smooth to fall under Sara's magic."

"If you all knew the two of them were going out last night, is it possible that someone from here harmed the Captain?" Ziva asked.

The Private looked thoughtful.

"It's possible, I suppose. We have emotions like the rest of the world and if someone really was upset by them going out…well, anything's possible."

"Thank you, Private. Could you let the next person in?" Gibbs asked.

Private Marque nodded and stood up.

"Please do not discuss this with anyone." Ziva stated.

"You'll find him right?" Marque asked, he hand on the door knob.

The two agents remained silent. They couldn't tell the young man that they had found Captain Jason Reed and that he was currently lying on a cold slab in their medical examiner's domain.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : You'll have to re-read Chapter 1 for it.

Keep up the review, folks! I'm just tickled that you're all enjoying this story...I having just as much fun writing it as you're having reading it!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Tim's stomach growled loudly, causing the team to look up from their desks.

"Geez, McGee, would you go visit the vending machine or something?" Gibbs ordered. "I don't need you passing out from the lack of food."

"And pick me up something while you're there, will ya, Probie?" Tony stated more than asked.

After interviewing their respective people, the team had met back at the office and were currently reviewing their notes, looking for possible angles. Anything that might give them an idea of where to go next.

Late afternoon gave way to early evening. Late evening was just beginning to give way to early night.

Ziva's phone rang.

"David." She answered plainly. "It's okay…really?...sounds good…I'll check."

Ziva placed a hand over the mouthpiece of her phone.

"Gibbs, I know how you feel about actual eating during an open case, but what if supper came to us?"

Gibbs frowned.

"Roxane brought us supper…says it's a peace offering."

Blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"She might be able to answer some unanswered questions for us." Ziva offered.

"Or throw us off on the wrong track." Tony suggested from his desk.

"Aren't you agent enough to pick up on thatif she tries it, Tony?" Ziva shot back.

"Bring her up." Gibbs announced.

Inwardly, he was happy to see Ziva's friend again. He really didn't want her to be a suspect. Her alibi had checked out. She was on a flight from Ottawa to Washington. But she still could be connected somehow. His gut, though, shouted otherwise.

The inner turmoil continued until he heard the soft ding of the elevators and Roxane stepped out, the warm smell of pizza wafting towards the team.

"I love you." Tony practically shouted, jumping up to help her with the boxes.

Roxane blinked.

"Roxane, meet Tony."

Tony placed the boxes on his desk and grabbed Roxane's right hand.

"Anthony DiNozzo at your service, Ms. Jamieson." He kissed the top of her hand. "You have saved me from an undignified death-by-lack-of-food. Anything you want, just ask. Your wish is my command."

Roxane turned her head to look at Ziva. She shook her head, questioning how Ziva thought this was charming. Too staged for her liking. She tugged her hand back.

"Plates and napkins are in the top box. Didn't think you'd mind the lack of cutlery." She worked her way past Tony and approached Gibbs who watched her from his chair.

Roxane stopped and looked down. She disappeared momentarily from Gibbs' view and stood up.

"I think you dropped this earlier." She held out a pen.

Gibbs took the pen from her, remaining silent.

"I'm sorry for being such an uptight bitch."

Gibbs eyebrows rose at her bluntness.

"I don't enjoy being accused of something when I'm innocent."

"Do you enjoy it when you're guilty?" Gibbs' first words caused Ziva to sigh at her desk.

"Depends on the punishment." Roxane admitted and then softly continued. "Will you accept my apology and peace offering?"

Gibbs remained silent.

"I only go down on my knees for one reason, Special Agent Gibbs."

One side of his mouth twitched.

Tony stared.

"And that's to retrieve fallen pens." Roxane finished.

Ziva breathed a sigh of relief.

Tony looked disappointed.

"Stay." Gibbs said softly and stood up. "So what kind of pizzas did you bring?"

"Hey, I got chocolate bars for everyone!" Tim rounded the corner, stopping at the smell.

"Save 'em for dessert, Probie. We get food tonight!" Tony announced.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : You'll have to re-read Chapter 1 for it.

Keep up the reviews folks...and for the Tiva fans, there's a little something comin' up for soon, I promise!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Has anyone informed the Canadian Embassy?" Roxane asked.

"We want to wait until this is solved." Gibbs said.

"Can't we just say he's disappeared? No need to say he's dead, right?" She asked.

"It might make his killer nervous…think that maybe the job wasn't done properly." Ziva thought.

Roxane nodded.

"Give it a few days and then say he's been found. Put him in ICU at a hospital." Roxane suggested.

"This isn't a movie, Roxane. We can't just put an agent in a darkened hospital room and then catch the bad guys in the act." Gibbs replied gently.

"Why not?" Roxane propped her blue jean clad legs up on McGee's desk and stared at the photo's of the crime scene.

Gibbs was impressed with her ability to remain calm and seemingly detached at the bloody photos.

"Because who ever did this is a professional and knows that Reed was killed." Gibbs explained. "But I suppose if we say that he disappeared, the killer will think that Sara hid the body."

"Does that make her a target?" Tim asked, worry etched on his face..

"Getting involved with a suspect, Probie?" Tony taunted. Gibbs questioned his own self on that matter as his eyes settled on Roxane.

She watched the interaction of the two younger males with interest. Gibbs noted that she had changed into much more casual clothing now that she was off work. Still, though, who knew blue jeans, a black t-shirt, black loafers and pony tail could be so appealing. He caught the flashing of the silver chain around her neck…her very kissable looking neck, he noted.

"It's infinity." She said, catching him staring.

"What?" Gibbs asked, choking down a bite of pizza.

"The necklace. It's the symbol of infinity."

"Why?"

"To remind me that all things come to an end. Infinity is theoretical, but improbable. Nothing lasts forever…and I need to live each day to its fullest."

"Inspirational." Gibbs said.

"Not really…just a helpful hint on how to live life." Roxane shrugged. She looked over at Ziva who was watching them. "How did the interviews go with the Canadian military personnel?"

Ziva grabbed the remote from Gibbs' desk and walked up to the screen.

"Private Robert Marque. Nervous." She stated.

"He's a kid, Ziva." Gibbs countered.

"Age does not matter when it comes to acts of violence. Says he thought Captain Reed and Ms. McLean were spending the day together, as well. Had to practically drag the word 'sex' out of his mouth." She flipped to the next military picture.

"Corporal Catharine DeSalle." Roxane, looking at the photo, affected a french accent in saying the woman's name. "She is an outstanding officer…great fit test, excels in examinations, fluent in four languages, masters degree in computer science from McGill University in Montreal."

"Why she is in the military then?" Tony asked.

"She muttered something about 'Les Bleus de Business Man' to us." Ziva shrugged.

Roxane smiled.

"Something amusing about that?" Gibbs asked.

"It's a song…'Les Bleus de Business Man'. Can't remember who sang it." Roxane grinned. "But it's about the life a corporate man, consumed by corporate jets, life without a real home, being solitary...and discovers that life just isn't quite complete."

"Sounds like she was talking about you." Ziva suggested.

"No…herself." Roxane replied. "Scroll down. You can see that she was part of the corporate world for a few years upon completion of her masters. Guess she decided that she wanted to make a difference in the world and being part of my world wasn't the way to do it."

Ziva looked at her friend.

"And besides…I like being solitary, Ziva. This girl was made for corporate jets." Roxane smiled contentedly and stretched.

Gibbs wondered what was hiding behind that smile. The eyes just didn't seem to equal the upward turned mouth of Ziva's friend.

Ziva flipped to the next picture.

"Corporal Henry Smith." Ziva announced. "He was at the lab all night. Security confirmed it."

Roxane frowned.

"Problem?" Gibbs asked. While his ears listened to his team, he realized that his gaze never left the blonde woman.

"I had a phone conversation with Ferdinand yesterday morning regarding the status of the project…you know, a timeline update. He had me on speaker phone as usual. Said this allowed him to talk to me while continuing to work." Roxane's frown deepened. "I had difficulty hearing him at one point and asked what the shouting was in the background. He said something to do with Smith and Reed arguing over some computer protocols. I asked him to either pick up the phone to talk with me or to ask them to take their discussion elsewhere. Rather than stop them, he picked up the phone. It surprised me…that he would stop working rather than stop them."

Gibbs nodded, storing the information for later. Van Werther would be questioned again.

"Last but not least, Captain Emilie Payette." Ziva announced.

"What's her story?" Tony asked.

"She is part of the don't-ask-don't-tell regime." Roxane offered.

"Too bad." Tony said, eyeing the soft hazel eyes, pouting mouth and light brown hair of the Captain.

"All about women's independence, women's equality, women in general." Roxane shrugged. "She's her own pride parade and women's rights advocate rolled into one. Knows her shit though."

"How so?"

"She came up with the idea of tying in the countermeasures into the main program so that the simm will determine the next course of action based on the participants' reactions rather than a people-controlled base." Roxane replied.

The team frowned at her. Only Tim's frown looked more like trying to understand the tie-in versus understanding what she had just said.

"Okay, let me put it this way. I'm not a computer expert, either, but I guess I understand the aspects of the program more than an outsider." Roxane suggested gently. "In most simulations, the participants conduct their exercise based on variables set up and controlled by a control base. People program in the variables and the participants conduct their exercise. Based on how the participants perform, the control base will determine which additional variables to throw at them. Like a flight simulation...perfect landing conditions, now we'll throw a thunderstorm at them, now we'll throw sudden cabin depressurization at them, and so on.

"Captain Payette wanted to develop a totally computerized system…where the program would determine additional variables and countermeasures dependent on the participants' actions. And it would remember past actions…it would, in essence, learn about the rats in the maze and adjust the maze…and rewards…accordingly."

"Wouldn't this allow you to sell the program outside of this contract?" Tim piped up.

Roxane nodded.

"If successful, the computer simulation would be marketable to almost any nation. We would just need to program in the military numbers, weapons, countermeasure offences, past history of attacks…basic stuff."

"But then a country could simulate an invasion on another country." Tim realized.

Roxane nodded sadly.

"Computer-wise, it'll be brilliant if it works. Unfortunately, if it falls into the wrong hands…"

"Don't we need some form of clearance level to be hearing this?" Gibbs asked.

Roxane shook her head.

"Unfortunately, with I.I. being a private-company, and the initial scope of the project with the militaries, no security clearance restrictions were provided beyond the actual coding. The scope and objectives of the project are public knowledge."

"So, someone could have wanted Reed to provide them with the coding." Gibbs thought outloud.

"But why kill him?" Roxane asked.

"Perhaps he wouldn't cooperate." Tony offered as he grabbed another slice of pizza.

"Or perhaps he cooperated enough and had outlived his usefulness." Ziva counter-offerred.

"Is there any way to find out if any coding has been copied or downloaded to an external source?" Tim asked.

Roxane shrugged. "I don't know. Like I said, I'm not a computer expert…but I'm fairly certain that I.I. takes extreme measures when it comes to these things."

Gibbs stood up.

"Call it a night. We'll head back to I.I. tomorrow morning." He announced.

"Can I help in some way?" Roxane asked.

Gibbs thought for a moment.

"Lansing Corp is the customer in all of this, right?" Gibbs asked.

Roxane nodded. It was technically the miltary, but Lansing, as the middle man, was the direct customer.

"Can you ask for some form of report showing the flow of coding…if it's been copied or downloaded, even if only for internal purposes?"

Roxane gnawed on her bottom lip. Gibbs found the process fascinating and watched as white teeth worked on the lower lip. He was turning into a horny old man, he thought to himself.

"I think so." Roxane replied, unseeing to the scrutiny she was under. "I might even be able to get them to tell me who was downloading and who was uploading. If there are gaps…copied onto a memory stick, for example, but never transferred to an internal computer. Do you think that this all about technological espionage?"

"It's an angle." Tony replied for the team.

"And right now the only one we have." Ziva said.

"Come on. I'll walk you out this time." Gibbs offered. "You guys clean up and be back here for oh-six-hundred tomorrow."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : You'll have to re-read Chapter 1 for it.

Warning : Tiva fans...get out your pillows and start fluffing! And for those helpless romantics who want Gibbs to get a little TLC...maybe this will help to take the edge off.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Your friend is being very helpful, Ziva." Tim said as the team cleaned up the empty pizza boxes. The cleaning staff had come and gone, so tomorrow the smell of day-old pizza would surround the bullpen.

"That's what she does." Ziva said.

"I'm curious, Zee-vah." Tony started. Ziva winced. It wasn't good when Tony started with her name that way. "Why did she think that Gibbs was me earlier today?"

"No reason." Ziva hoped her cool voice would make Tony drop the subject.

No such luck.

"C'mon…tell me." Tony smiled winningly at the brunette. "I mean, you either said I was old and grumpy, thus making her believe Gibbs was me…or, seeing how those two are gawking at each other, you said some pretty darn nice things about me…"

"I said you sat near me, that is all." Ziva bent down to collect her things. "She saw Gibbs and assumed he was you."

"Nope. We weren't here at first, so how was she to know where you sat? Not buyin' it, Zee-vah. Are you, Probie?" Tony grinned. Every now and then he reminded the team that he actually had some investigative skills.

"Leave me out of this, Tony." Tim glanced apologetically at Ziva and made his way to the elevator, knowing he'd have to wait a moment as it dropped off Gibbs and Roxane.

Tony leaned over Ziva's desk as she rose up with her shoulder bag. He reached out and played with a strand of her dark, curly hair. His fingers made small circles, causing the surprisingly silky hair to wrap around his fingers. Her pulse rate increased. He noticed the rapid beating in the side of her soft neck and decide to move in closer to her.

"Did you say I was handsome? Charming? Appealing?" He stared at her, turning on the sultry charm that had seduced many a girl in many a bar. "Did you say that you wondered how I kissed? What kind of lover I would be? What kind of lover you wanted me to be?"

Ziva leaned in, almost nose to nose, mouth to mouth with Tony. He felt her heat and again found himself wondering at the exotic scent of her skin. It was spicy…musky…with a hint of something delicate. He caught himself inhaling her, knowing that if he leaning in just a bit more, he could finally taste her.

"I told her…" She started softly, as she stared into his eyes. "That you were arrogant, condescending, rude and insufferable."

Tony blinked and stared at her in disbelief.

Ziva stood up and heard the ding of the elevator doors.

"Hey, McGee, hold the doors for me!" She called out loudly.

Ziva flicked the light switch, just she hopped into the elevator, leaving Tony to stand there in the dark. The only lights coming from the soft glow of their desk lamps.

* * *

"You didn't need to walk me out." Roxane said as the elevator doors closed. 

"Security reasons." Gibbs said as the thought occurred to him.

"Ziva didn't mention that to me before when she walked me out earlier."

"The one thing Ziva didn't tell you apparently." Gibbs countered.

"Hey." Roxane put her hand on Gibbs arm, feeling the warmth. "Don't give her a hard time on this, please. She was just…"

"…Venting." Gibbs finished the sentence. Roxane nodded and removed her hand.

Gibbs felt cold.

As they left the building and made their way to the visitor's parking lot, Roxane looked up at the night sky.

"I didn't realize how late it was." She said quietly.

"Tired?" Gibbs asked.

"Not really. It's been a long day of ups and downs…but I feel….I feel like I'm on something." Roxane admitted, the warm night wind loosening some blonde hair from its ponytail.

"Adrenaline." Gibbs determined.

Roxane nodded, the light of the full moon making her blonde hair look almost ethereally silver. Unlike his own simply grey hair, Gibbs thought.

They reached her SUV. Gibbs eyed the Explorer.

"Thinking it's not really me, huh?" Roxane laughed lightly.

"Yup." Gibbs admitted.

"Well, it's a hybrid, so I can't be accused of being an earth killer. And it actually does suit my lifestyle."

"I thought you were the corporate jet kind of girl." Gibbs said.

"Monday through Friday, I am." Roxane confessed. "But on the weekend, a whole new Roxane shows up."

"Multiple personalities." Gibbs nodded knowingly.

"How about we go with multiple facets instead?" Roxane suggested.

"How many are there?" Gibbs asked.

"Buy a girl a cup of coffee and maybe she'll show you a few more."

Gibbs controlled his smile. She was still a suspect…sort of…maybe…not really…

"Make a guy supper and maybe he'll stick around to see more than a few."

Roxane's blue eyes narrowed.

"You sure you're not Tony?" She asked lightly.

Gibbs tilted his head to the side for a moment as if thinking about it.

"Nope…not Tony."

"Good." Roxane opened her SUV door and slid in. She started the vehicle and rolled down the window. She held up a finger to Gibbs, silently asking for a moment.

Reaching into her glove compartment, she grabbed a business card and a pen.

"Here. If you care to see facets, give me a call about supper tomorrow. If something comes up, just let me know…I'll understand." Roxane gave Gibbs the white business card. The front had her business contact information. On the back she had written her address and phone number.

He frowned.

"Something wrong?" Roxane asked.

"You're only a few streets away from my place."

"Good. You can walk over and we don't need to worry about you drinking and driving."

"That assumes I'm leaving."

"And just which facets of my personality are you hoping to see?" Roxane asked in mock outrage.

"Only the interesting ones."

Roxane smiled and held her hand through the window.

"It was nice seeing you again, Special Agent Gibbs. And thank you for accepting my peace offering."

Gibbs took her hand and held it.

"I should thank you. You've given us some helpful information, Ms. Jamieson."

They just waited.

The sound of the NCIS security car passing them broke the moment.

"I should go." "You should go." "Good night." "Night."

Gibbs watched as the tail lights disappeared.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer is back in Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"You again?" Ferdinand Van Werther all but sneered. "If you were more efficient you would get all the information you need in the first visit…perhaps even have found our Captain by now. This project is falling behind schedule!"

Gibbs and Ziva stared impassively at the computer scientist.

"And perhaps if you had been completely honest with us from the beginning, we wouldn't have had the need to come back." Gibbs said calmly.

"Honest!" The other man almost squeaked. "I've been honest."

"Failing to tell us the whole story is just like lying." Ziva offered. "You failed to tell us about Captain Reed and Corporal Smith having an argument."

"Who told you that?" Van Werther glared.

"That's not important right now, Doctor." Gibbs replied. "Instead why don't you tell us more about that argument?"

"I wasn't involved!"

"But you were there…in my eyes, that makes you involved." Gibbs stated.

Van Werther sighed heavily and leaned back in his seat.

_All that bravado…bluffing…_Ziva mused to herself.

"Computer protocols. Corporal Smith said that the testing stage had discovered some flaws in the programming…Reed's programming. Reed argued that if the program had been run the way it was supposed to be, the bugs wouldn't have happened. Smith said that was no excuse for sloppy programming."

"And you didn't feel a need to get involved in this?" Gibbs asked, somewhat astonished.

"I don't like to get in the middle of military personnel…especially when they're arguing."

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Did you look into it later?" Gibbs continued.

"No point. They seemed to settle it out."

"How?"

Van Werther shrugged.

"You'll have to ask them…or rather Smith, I guess."

"Can you arrange that?"

"Of course, but if you don't mind, could you use the conference room beside me? I need my office to get some work done."

Gibbs nodded.

A glass wall separated the conference room from Van Werther's area, so he'd be able to keep an eye on the computer geek. _Geek?_ He winced inwardly. All this time with Van Werther was making him mock the technologically savvy like DiNozzo.

Van Werther showed them into the conference room and shut the door behind them, leaving them alone until Smith arrived.

"Ugh…he is such a coward!" Ziva spat.

"He's more comfortable hiding behind computers, Ziva." Gibbs replied softly.

"I bet you think he didn't do it."

"Look at his hands, Ziva. The idea of those hands doing something as dirty as murder?"

"But he could have hired someone!"

"Like you said, he's a coward. His victory in life will come if he becomes the success he dreams of. Unfortunately for his type, his dreams will always change. He'll reach a level and want more…it will never be enough. He'll never succeed in life in his eyes and by the time death comes, he'll realize he lived a hollow life."

Ziva plopped herself into a chair around the conference table.

"Hey." She sat up straight.

"What."

She tilted her head back towards Van Werther's office.

Roxane.

Black power suit. Blue shirt. Black stockings. Black stilettos. Blonde hair pulled away from her face, but allowed to carry down her back. And infinity around her neck.

Gibbs stared and found himself wondering if she was wearing lace under all of that and if it was black and…_horny old man _came the mocking inner voice.

Roxane sat down across from Van Werther's desk before he had the chance to offer by the looks of it. She shot him icy looks.

Suddenly, Gibbs wished he was better at reading lips.

* * *

"I want to know if the coding has been downloaded and uploaded and by who." Roxane stated.

"What?" Van Werther cried out.

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"None of your concern."

"I don't have time for your petty tasks."

"Then find someone to accommodate me."

"I don't have anyone."

"Bull."

"Look I have a missing Captain…"

"A what?" Roxane arched a blonde eyebrow.

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"About Captain Reed."

"I didn't see him today and assumed he was on vacation."

"He's missing."

"He reports to you Van Werther…and you let him go missing?" Roxane managed to make her voice sound incredulous.

* * *

Gibbs watched the byplay in fascination. Ziva stood beside him.

"She's looking surprised." She said softly.

"He just told her about Reed."

"Ah, yes…she's probably not supposed to know us."

Gibbs nodded.

"Excuse me?" A voice announced. Corporal Henry Smith entered the room. "I understand you're looking for me again?"

"Yes, Corporal. Please have a seat." Gibbs said, turning to face the young man.

* * *

Thank goodness they turned away. Roxane's acting skills were last used when she played the youngest billy goat in the grade 3 school play. She was so nervous, she had fallen off of the bridge…not part of the "The 3 Billy Goats Gruff" scripting.

"I'm sorry to hear about Captain Reed, but nevertheless, that is not my concern. I want the report on the transfer of the coding."

"Why?"

"I already said that you did not need to know. Now, will you get me the coding or do I need to call my boss and your boss and let them duke it out?"

Van Werther's eyes widen.

"Okay, I'll get it. It'll take some time."

"I'll be back in twenty minutes. I'm going to powder my nose."

Roxane gracefully rose from the chair and left the room.

* * *

Gibbs watched her leave. His ears listened to Ziva and Smith, but his eyes followed.

Supper tonight was what the invitation had been for and he damn well wanted to make it.

"…and then you made up?" Ziva asked. Gibbs dragged himself back into the conversation.

Smith nodded.

"Why?" Gibbs asked. "As near as I can figure, you argued heavily. You called his programming sloppy. Doesn't sound like something you'd easily forgive."

"He outranks me." Smith shrugged.

"And now?" Ziva asked.

"There's still another captain working here…I assume she'll take over Captain Reed's responsibilities."

"Ah yes. Thank you for your time, Corporal. Could you please send in Captain Payette?"

* * *

Roxane entered the ladies washroom and noticed that she wasn't alone.

"Emilie." The blonde woman greeted her.

"Miss Jamieson. Salut."

"Bon jour. Ca va?"

"Oui…mais…pauvre Captaine Reed."

"Van Werther just informed me." Roxane continued her conversation in french.

"Really? I find it difficult to believe that you did not already know." The female captain smiled condescendingly.

"I don't know everything, Emilie." Roxane grinned back just as coolly. "For instance, I have no idea what you'll be like as a commanding officer to your fellow Canadian. If I don't like what I see, I'm afraid I'll have little choice but to send you back home."

"Bitch."

"As I understand it, that's a pick-up line for you, Emilie."

Hissing, the female Captain marched out of the bathroom.

"Oof!" Smith collided with Payette. "Ma'am…you're wanted in the boardroom."

"Thank you, Corporal."

* * *

"Sit down, Captain." Ziva said.

"Are you alright?" Gibbs asked. "You look a little flushed."

"Just a little incident in the bathroom. Had to use the hand dryer instead of towels…all that hot air."

"So you're now in charge of the Canadian officers." Ziva circled behind the woman. Her voice had turned husky.

"And your point?"

"Sounds like motive to us."

"Explain."

"With Reed out of the way, you're free to pursue the software development. Your countermeasure option for example."

"Van Werther is in charge of the software development. We just ensure that the military needs are addressed."

"This countermeasure sounds like a military need that needs addressing." Gibbs said softly.

"Van Werther agrees."

"Did Reed?" Ziva asked.

Emilie shrugged.

"I think he was more upset that he didn't think it up himself." Payette stared at Gibbs. "The male ego is such a fragile thing."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Did you know that Reed was married?" Ziva asked.

Emilie nodded.

"Now that's interesting." Gibbs remarked. "No one else knew."

"That's because I know people who know people who know his wife." Payette sighed. "Poor woman…married to a _batard_ like that. He didn't know what he had!"

"And you do?" Ziva asked.

Emilie smiled. "His wife is sweet and helpful and always says nice things. She even sent the group of Christmas cards last year."

"How thoughtful." Ziva murmured.

Gibbs eyes noticed Roxane re-entering Van Werther's office.

Emilie smiled evilly, noticing the direction of Gibbs' gaze.

"She never knocks on his door. Just walks in as if trying to catch him at something. Everyone else…she knocks or announces herself."

"Who is she?" Gibbs asked, noticing his voice sounded a bit hollow.

"Roxane Jamieson. The customer…but not the end user…of our software."

Gibbs felt his gut twisting but he knew he had to ask.

"Does she know Captain Reed?"

Emilie laughed throatily.

"I'll say!"

Gibbs inhaled sharply.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked, taking over the line of questioning.

"Reed pursued her like she was in heat and giving off pheromones. Funny thing was she barely gave him the time of day. Professional, courteous…but, man, cold as ice." Emilie mused. "Some of us thing she hits for the other team, if you know what I mean."

Ziva opened her mouth.

"Gay, Ziva." Gibbs said before the Mossad agent could ask.

"What?" It was Ziva's turn to laugh.

Gibbs noted Van Werther handing a stack of papers to Roxane and watched as she left the room again without a word of thanks. Van Werther looked flustered…and worried.

"Getting back to Captain Reed," Gibbs said, "With him out of the picture, you're now responsible for ensuring coding is up to spec, right?"

"Technically, that's I.I.'s responsibility, but we help…after all, when all is said and done, we're the final customer. Somewhat ironic that we're supplying ourselves with a product…paying ourselves to develop the product…with I.I. and Lansing Corp taking a bit off the top for their own pockets."

"You don't like the arrangement?"

"I think we could have developed the software on our own, yes." Emilie said. "But it probably would not have had the versatility that we've managed to gain by working with our American counterparts. And we needed an unbiased party to help us in that regard."

"Did Captain Reed interact with the American military personnel here?" Ziva asked.

"Minimal…he was kind to them, but he usually took breaks with his own kind."

"Own kind?" Ziva looked stunned. "I didn't Canadians were such snobs."

"For the most part, we hide it." Emilie smiled. "Like other aspects."

She fluttered her eyes as Ziva.

Gibbs shook his head at this and felt his phone vibrate.

Text message?

"_Coffee and papers for your review_" and an address.

Roxane with the report.

Damn, she was good.

"We're done." He said, standing up.

Ziva looked startled…although he wasn't sure if it was from Payette's flirting or his sudden movement.

"We'll be in touch, Captain." Ziva said, grabbing her stuff.

"I hope so, Special Agent David."

Ziva beat Gibbs out of the conference room and to the car.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer is back in Chapter 1.

A/N : I do apologize for the lengthy delay in updating this story…and my other ongoing multiple-chapter stories. I experienced a serious case of writers block with them…probably due to taking on too many stories at once. I opted to commit to finishing one of them (Stargate : SG1 – "How the Other Half Lives") before re-focusing my efforts on these uncompleted stories. I hope the story will continue to hold your interest and my goal is to have this one wrapped up before I leave on a business trip next week.

ncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncis

**Chapter 16**

Gibbs found the coffee shop with ease. Finding a parking spot, on the other hand, wasn't so easy. He contemplated dropping Ziva off and letting her find Roxane on her own. Selfishly, he didn't want that…he wanted to see his partner's friend again…but if the day progressed well, he'd see her later that day.

He pulled over alongside some already parked cars.

"Out." He said.

Ziva looked at Gibbs, confused.

"Go find Roxane. She's got the report. I'll circle the block. We're wasting time trying to find a damned parking spot. Get the report and we'll head back to the office to analyze it."

"Sure." Ziva hopped out of the car and watched as her boss merged back in with traffic.

The brunette entered the coffee shop and quickly spotted her friend.

Roxane waved her over, confusion clouding her eyes.

"Gibbs?"

"Circling…no parking at this time of day."

Roxane nodded.

"I should have thought of that. I managed to find one, but luck had a customer leaving just as I was coming in." The blonde woman pushed a small stack of papers towards Ziva. "Here's the report on uploads and downloads on all coding of the software. I hope it's helpful."

"I'm sure McGee can do something with it." Ziva assured her friend, taking the papers.

"Um, Ziva, can I ask you something?"

Ziva nodded.

"What the heck do you see in Tony?"

"Pardon me?" Ziva blinked.

"It's obvious, from the time we talk, that you see something in him…but…" Roxane frowned.

"I've seen him care. I've seen him want to make the world better." Ziva paused. "He just displays himself differently to the world than I do."

"Jealous?" Roxane prodded.

Ziva shrugged.

"I am who I am." The Mossad agent declared. "No regrets in life, or so a friend once told me."

Roxane smiled.

"No regrets." Blue eyes turned solemn. "For right or for wrong, we make our choices based on what we know at the time. There is no point in second guessing…no point in having regrets."

"Life is too short." Ziva confirmed.

"I know about Ari, my friend." Roxane reached out and covered Ziva's hands with her own. "No regrets."

"I know that. I keep telling myself that." Ziva replied. "But I can still be angry at him for taking away my choice. I had but one option."

"No…there are always at least two…you reminded me of that at the train station. You had the choice to stop him or let him proceed."

"I need to go. Gibbs should be coming back this way soon."

"Give him a hug for me." Roxane grinned.

Ziva blinked.

"I'm kidding, Ziva!" The blonde woman shook her head in disbelief. "You need to lighten up…maybe you should spend more time with Tony."

"I do that and he'll spend all of it trying to figure out my bra size." Ziva mused.

"I'm sure he's already figured that part out, my friend." Roxane chuckled. "Right now, he's trying to figure out if you're lace, satin, or plain cotton."

"So is Payette."

"Ah, she made a pass at you…don't take it seriously. Her hormones would give DiNozzo's a run for their money."

Ziva sighed at the concept and stood up.

"Thank you for the report."

"Welcome." Roxane nodded. "Umm…has anyone told Captain Reed's wife?"

"It's on our 'To Do' list." Ziva said and turned to leave.

"Hey, these are for you. One coffee, black, for Gibbs. And a lovely assam tea for you…a touch of honey." Roxane motioned towards two hot beverage cups on the table.

"Thank you again."

"My pleasure. Best of luck, my friend, and please call if you need anything else."

Ziva nodded and left the coffee shop. Just as she exited, she spotted Gibbs approaching.

She entered the car smoothly and quickly, allowing Gibbs to merge back into the flow of vehicles.

"One report for the team, one coffee for you and one tea for me…all courtesy of Roxane."

Gibbs nodded.

"We'll let McGee take a stab at the report." Gibbs reached down and took a sip of the coffee. "Hmm…not bad."

"High praise, coming from you."

Gibbs shot a look at Ziva, but rode back to the office in silence.

ncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncis

"McGee!" Gibbs dropped the stack of papers on the young agent's desk. "Analyze this and find anything that will give us an idea about what the flow of information was on the software. I want to know if anyone could have taken a copy out of Intel Initiatives."

"On it, boss!" McGee grabbed the papers and started to analyze them.

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Down with Ducky seeing if anything else came up during the examination." McGee said without looking up from the papers.

Gibbs nodded, inwardly pleased at the other agent's initiative.

"What about the wife, Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"What about her?"

"Shouldn't we tell her? I mean, won't she be trying to contact her husband?"

Gibbs frowned.

"Call her up Ziva, but don't tell her he's dead."

"Why not?"

"She could be a suspect."

"Why would she be involved in technical espionage?"

Gibbs sighed.

"I'm not saying she is. But if Reed's coworkers knew he had an active social life, odds are she did as well. Wives tend to know about these things…trust me. Maybe she had enough. Find out what she knows."

Ziva nodded and slowly walked back to her desk. This was not a phone conversation she was looking forward to.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer is back in Chapter 1

ncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncis

**Chapter 17**

"Mrs. Reed?" Ziva asked into the phone.

"Yes." Came the response.

"My name is Ziva David and I'm calling from Washington. I work for NCIS."

"Being a military wife, you'll be happy to know that I know what that stands for." Came the smiling response.

"I'm calling about your husband, Captain Jason Reed."

Silence.

"Mrs. Reed?"

"I'm here." The smile was gone from the voice. "What's wrong with Jason? Has something happened?"

"He's disappeared, ma'am."

A gasp.

"Disappeared?" The voice was faint.

Ziva hated to lie to the woman. Finding out her husband had disappeared was one form of emotional trauma. Soon, she would learn that he was dead. Double hit.

"Yes, ma'am. Early yesterday morning he was reported missing." Ziva winced at that. She shouldn't have given the time.

"By whom?"

"A coworker."

"Why would a coworker report him missing? I mean, they were working at the lab at that time of day, right? Maybe he just went home for the night."

"They weren't at the lab, ma'am."

Silence again.

"I see."

"Ma'am, do you know if your husband has any enemies?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Are you aware of his reputation at work?" Ziva consciously paid attention to her tenses…no past tense allowed here.

"He's a hard worker…gets the job done."

"What about his non-professional reputation."

Silence.

"Ma'am?"

"I am aware of his rather…social…skills."

"And how did you feel about that?"

"It's part of why I married him. Jason made me feel like royalty…like I was his reason for being. I couldn't ask him to stop being him." The voice on the other end paused. "But I just wish he wasn't quite so social."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard he was going out with a co-worker." Blurted the wife.

"Who did you hear this from?"

"Captain Payette. She emailed me about it a few days ago. I actually received another email from her today, but she didn't mention anything about Jason disappearing…just saying hi."

"I see."

"Do you know anything, Ms. David? Do you know where he is? Is he okay?"

"When I know something, you'll know something, Mrs. Reed. Thank you for your time." Ziva gently hung up.

Gibbs stared at Ziva from his desk.

"Well?" He asked sharply.

"I think we need to call Captain Payette in." Ziva explained the phone conversation.

Gibbs nodded in agreement.

"Do it. And if she or Van Werther puts up a fight, arrest them."

Ziva grinned.

ncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncis

"So nice to see you again, Special Agent David." Captain Payette smiled over Gibbs' shoulder towards the two-way mirror.

Behind the glass, Ziva shivered.

"Looks like our little Ziva has an admirer." DiNozzo cooed.

"Jar it, DiNozzo."

"That's 'can it', Ziva." McGee offered helpfully.

Ziva glared at him.

"You know, I'd pay some good money to see the two of you together. Jello wrestling pit. Dancing together. In bed. The possibilities are endless." Tony purred.

Ziva punched him in the arm.

"Hey! That hurt." He protested.

"Good."

He draped an arm around Ziva's shoulders.

"You know I'm kidding, right, Zee-vah?"

She glared at him. The name again…her senses were on alert.

"Because," Tony slowly started walking two fingers up her arm. Tingles…she was tingling…not good. They were watching an interrogation. McGee was in the room. They were at work. And…oh…not the inner elbow! She closed her eyes. "Because, I'm really not into the whole two-women-at-once thing…honest…just one woman…just one to totally focus on…give all of my attention to…"

"Too bad you're not her type." Ziva managed to whisper out, nodding towards the interrogation room.

Tony grinned.

"Yeah…a shame." He whispered back.

McGee watched the byplay…or rather foreplay…and suddenly found himself wishing he was somewhere else. He was beginning to feel like a voyeur with these two. Although, Abby would probably just sit here and grin…hell, she'd probably bring in some popcorn to munch on during the show.

"I guess that leaves you." Tony said in low seductive voice.

Ziva shivered.

"DiNozzo…Tony…we're at work…and we're not alone…." Her voice sounded strained, even to her own ears.

"Probie won't tell a soul…but you're right…we're at work." Tony's voice rose a bit, but his arm didn't leave Ziva. "I'll make you a bet."

Alarm bells rang inside her head.

"Bet?" She asked suspiciously.

Tony nodded.

"I'll bet you that Reed's disappearance is not due to technological espionage…but pure…unrequited…good old fashioned….lust."

Ziva stared at Tony's mouth as he dragged out the last word. She could see his tongue move behind his upper front teeth to from the letter l…the way his mouth remained open during the u-sound…and became fascinated with the slight curling of his lips on the harsh st-resonance.

"I'll take you…"

"Quiet, Probie!" Tony snapped back at Tim and returned his probing gaze back to Ziva. She nodded.

"We have a bet?" Tony asked.

Ziva nodded more confidently.

"You're on, DiNozzo. Not everything is about sex."

"But all the interesting stuff is." He waggled his eyebrows and turned his attention back to Gibbs in the room.

"You didn't ask what the wager is." Tony said, still watching Gibbs.

Ziva kicked herself. Trapped by DiNozzo. She pursed her lips.

"Well? What is it?" She snapped.

"Supper and a movie…in."

"In?" Ziva frowned.

"Yup. I lose and you come over to my place. I'll cook supper and we'll stay in and watch a movie of your choice. You lose and you're cooking me supper at your place…and we watch a movie there, too…my choice."

The brunette scowled. Roxane's voice came back to her…._lace, satin or plain cotton_.

"I'll send you a list of my favourite meals." Ziva boasted.

"And I'll send you a list of my favourite desserts." Tony countered.

McGee watched the two nervously. If Gibbs found out about this…and even though he wasn't involved, he knew Gibbs would read him the riot act and…and…whoops! Gibbs was started to speak.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer is back in Chapter 1.

ncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncis

**Chapter 18**

"So, Captain Payette, I understand that you and Captain Reed's wife are penpals." Gibbs started.

"That's not a crime, is it?" A brown eyebrow arched questioningly

Gibbs shrugged.

"No, of course not. I'm curious, though, how you two met."

"Christmas stuff. I told you that Janet…Mrs. Reed…send us all Christmas cards. She knew we would all be heading home for the holidays, but I guess she wanted to send us stuff before then. Just to get us in the mood." The Quebecois accent became slightly more thick as the Captain remembered. "I sent her a thank you note, along with my email address…if she ever wanted to talk."

"Talk." Gibbs managed not to sneer, but the patented Gibbs' "I-don't-believe-you" look was apparent on his face.

"Talk." Captain Payette nodded. "Ma mère was a military wife…I saw how lonely she was when my father was away."

Gibbs nodded.

"So I take it that she responded to your note?"

Emilie nodded.

"And just what did you two talk about?"

The Captain remained silent.

"Captain, please. I'm trying to solve this case."

"If Captain Reed was missing, why is NCIS the only agency involved? I have not yet seen any local authorities. Have you notified the Canadian Embassy?"

"We're trying to keep this quiet until we learn more."

"Why?"

Gibbs noted how the interrogation had turned. He didn't like that.

"Because that's how we do things. Now what did you and Mrs. Reed talk about?"

"Stuff."

"Such as?"

"Girl stuff."

"I understand that that can mean several things in your case."

"It's not a crime to have the preferences that I do." The Captain looked towards the two-way mirror and smiled seductively. "Of course, if Ms. David prefers, I can be a very…bad…girl…"

ncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncis

"Oh, she so wants you." Tony grinned, side stepping Ziva's punch.

"She's a suspect, Tony."

"Is that the only thing stopping you?"

"She is trying to distract us."

"It's working…I'm already thinking of what I want for dessert."

"Too bad you won't get it as you're going to lose."

Tony shrugged and grinned.

"Either way, I win."

Ziva glared at him. Roxane was right…what did she find so charming about Anthony DiNozzo?

ncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncis

McGee entered Abby's domain with a big sigh.

"Why so glum, chum?" Abby's cheerful voice called out from her desk.

"Ever feel like you have no control in life, Abs?"

"All the time…it rocks!"

Tim stared at her in disbelief.

"How can you say that?"

"Because, if you had control all of the time, you'd have no fun in life!"

"But Gibbs…"

"Defense rests, Your Honour." Abby patted Tim on the arm. "Gibbs' idea of fun is working on his boat. As much as I love the man, he isn't exactly known for being the life of the party."

Abby took a step back and studied the young man.

"What's brought on this philosophical musing anyway?"

"Ziva."

Abby crossed her eyes.

"Seriously. Tony's obviously trying to get her into his bed. So is Captain Payette…one of the suspects in the Reed case. She's oblivious to it all…or avoiding it all quite nicely. But now she and Tony have made a bet on this case. I just can't keep up with all of this."

"Does Gibbs know?"

"No."

Abby's eyes sparkled.

"Abs, you're not going to tell him. They'll get in trouble." Tim's voice warned.

"So?" Abby practically bounced up and down in her plotting glee.

"I was in the room and while I'm not betting, Gibbs will yell at me, too."

Abby pouted.

"The fact that your adorable butt is on the line is the only thing saving them." Abby declared.

Tim twisted to look over his shoulder.

"You think my butt is adorable?" He asked.

"Absolutely precious, McGee." Gibbs deadpanned as he walked in. "Anything for me, Abby?"

Tim blushed, as he furiously hoped all Gibbs had heard was the conversation about McGee's butt.

"That sandbox had more divots and valleys in it than the sand traps from the last NCIS golf tournament."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning we've got squat."

Gibbs scowled.

"However, I was going through some of the other evidence that you were kind enough to bring me and I found a lovely blonde hair in some trash."

Gibbs blinked. Roxane was blonde. Roxane was on a plane at the time of the murder. But could her hair have transferred onto the killer at an earlier time? But there were lots of blonde people on the planet. One blonde hair did not make her a killer. His heart began to calm down.

"It's a dye job." Abby announced.

"Say again."

"It's dyed." Abby pointed to a microscope. "Have a looksie."

"Just explain it to me, Abs."

"Okay…there's an extra layer surrounding the follicle. That's the dye."

"And the natural colour?"

"Brunette."

Payette was a brunette.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer is back in Chapter 1.

**Chapter 19**

"I know I'm a bit early but…"

"I thought the traditional greeting was 'hello' or 'hi' or even 'hey there'…."

Gibbs smiled at Roxane's mild rebuke.

"Hey there." He replied.

"Hey there, yourself."

He held up two bottles of wine.

"I wasn't sure what we were having or what you liked or…"

"We're having food and I like anything alcoholic…except tequila. Nasty stuff that."

Roxane stepped to the side, allow Gibbs to enter the house.

"Nice place." He quickly surveyed the room.

Roxane noticed the scan, but chose not to comment.

"Must be a military thing." She mused.

"The white might have warmed up on the way here…"

Roxane took the two bottles.

"Then into the fridge it shall go and then I'll give you the grand tour."

ncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncis

"How did you find this place?" Gibbs asked as they sat on the back patio, enjoying the cooling air that accompanied the early evening.

"Work. This is actually a company house…comes complete with maid service, lawn care and fully stocked with the essentials." Roxane looked at the pool. "I keep asking them to include Pepe the pool boy, but apparently that will violate some human rights issues."

Roxane surveyed Gibbs, sitting beside her looking very relaxed.

"Don't suppose you'd consider leaving NCIS and becoming my Pepe?"

Gibbs smirked.

"I'm not too good at taking orders."

"Ah, but you haven't heard mine yet."

"True." Gibbs conceded, turning his gaze out to the pool.

"Care for dip?" Roxane smiled.

"I didn't bring…"

"I could make it an order."

"That white's probably chilled by now."

"You're avoiding the subject."

"Yup."

"I'll jump in with you."

"You probably have a bathing suit."

"Not on me…if I swim in what I have now, will you?"

Warning alarms blared in his head.

"Maybe later."

"Ah…that's a no. I recognize the signs."

"I said maybe." Jethro protested mildly.

"The phrases 'maybe later', 'let me think about it' and 'I'll take it under consideration' are all polite ways of declining a suggestion or request." Roxane smiled gently. "I've been in business long enough to know the signs."

"Speaking of business, Ziva told me about the train station."

Roxane paled.

"You're right…she talks too much."

"Talkative isn't exactly a word I would use to describe her." Gibbs countered.

"What did she tell you?"

"Enough. I understand now more about your reaction when we asked you identify the Captain."

Roxane nodded slowly.

"It was like seeing it all again. It was just one body…but I saw everyone. My driver…he was killed. I identified his body." Roxane suddenly felt chilled.

"Did they find the bombers?"

Roxane nodded.

"Eventually. My driver…he was part of the ring…but at the last minute he changed his mind. Tried to warn the people…tried to find me. He must have passed me and was up on the platform. It was rush hour…all those people…"

Gibbs knelt down beside her and held his arms out.

Roxane stiffly accepted his embrace.

"I should start supper." She said coolly.

He noted her control. Ice cold was what Payette had used to describe this woman. Little did she know. He recognized that the control was a wall to protect the world from the emotions raging within. Suddenly he wanted to be behind those walls.

_She's still a possible suspect!_ His mind cried and she left his arms.

He watched her stiff shoulders as she entered the house.

Stifling a sigh, he gave the pool one more glance before following her.

ncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncis

"So what's your admirer's excuse again?" Tony asked, leaning back in his chair. He tossed a ball up into the air. Caught it. Toss. Catch. Toss. Catch. Toss…

Ziva snatched the ball out of the air.

"She is not my admirer. And if you mean her alibi, she was alone…100 percent alone. She doesn't even have any online buddies to confirm her whereabouts."

"You know, my sex angle is sounding more like the motive by the minute." Tony gloated.

A pained look crossed Ziva's face. Tony, sex and angles…faith, but that was causing some very hot and disturbing images!

"Ziva?" Tony asked, staring at her.

"Huh? What? Oh…I was just thinking of angles…"

"Look it was either sex or technology." Tony said seriously. "This was too planned out to be a simple walk-by killing."

"Ugh." Ziva folded her arms on her desk and rested her head on them. She tried to find some focus in the makeshift darkness. Something that would allow her to see this case for what it really was and…

Holy…

Wow…

"Ummm…Tony? What are you doing?" She whispered.

His hands stopped their massage as he leaned down behind her.

"Trying to relax. This will help you and me. You can relax and I can just do this…no thinking required."

"You're good at it." Ziva shifted. "Not thinking, that is."

His hands stilled again.

"Keep that up, Zee-vah, and I'll stop…and you'll only be punishing us both."

His thumbs dug into her shoulder blades.

She moaned.

"You like that, huh?"

"Oh, right there, Tony…right there…harder…"

Tony bit back a groan. Those were some words he longed to hear from her, granted not in this context. But, right now, he'd take what he could get.

The base of his hands pressed into the tender flesh below the blades and made small circles.

Ziva's back arched.

Holy flexible! Tony watched in amazement.

"How about we get out of here…get some supper?" Tony suggested quietly.

Ziva stiffened, her momentarily relaxed body once again tense.

"No strings…I'll even try to behave…promise." Tony whispered. Damn, but he hated having her back to him. He couldn't read her like this.

"If it will help, we'll go dutch." Tony was infuriated that he was practically begging, but he couldn't help himself.

"There is a dutch restaurant in town?" Ziva asked.

"It's a saying…it means, we each pay."

Ziva shrugged off Tony's hands and spun her chair around to face him.

"I accept…but you pay. You invited…you pay."

Tony's face lit up in a smile.

"Awesome! Great! You won't regret this! Man, I know this great little place with dark corners where we can…"

Ziva arched an eyebrow.

"Right…well lit…public…lots of people…" Tony corrected himself.

Ziva gave her teammate a sultry smile as she picked up her bag.

"For supper anyway…you mentioned how much you liked dessert. Perhaps we can find something more to your liking for that…"

Tony's jaw dropped as Ziva headed towards the elevator.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer is back in Chapter 1.

ncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncis

**Chapter 20**

Tony stared down at his food in dismay, but picked up his chopsticks with determination.

"Remind me again why I said yes to Japanese?" He mildly complained.

"Because," Ziva replied, expertly plying the chopsticks and popping a tidbit of salmon into her mouth. "I get to do this."

She stretched out her feet and rested them in Tony's lap.

"And, we get our own private booth."

Tony gulped.

"Uh, Ziva, I was serious when I said no strings…"

Ziva popped up on to her hands and knees. She crawled over to Tony. Reaching out, she used her chopsticks to grab one of his California rolls. Dipping it in the soy sauce and wasabi mixture, she held it up to his mouth.

Gingerly, Tony accepted it, somehow finding it erotic to have Ziva feeding him.

"I know what you said Tony." Ziva confirmed. "But maybe I want strings."

He blinked. And blinked again. And blinked again.

"Did you know, for instance, Tony, that I find wasabi to be a turn-around?" She asked.

"Turn on, Ziva…it's a turn on." He whispered harshly.

"Oh, you find it to be one as well?" Ziva smiled sweetly as she brought her mouth up to his.

Just before their lips touched, Tony realized he'd been tricked into that little English lesson. He grabbed Ziva by her arms.

"Just what game are you playing here, Ziva?" He asked angrily.

It was Ziva's turn to blink.

"No game." She said. "I thought that you were interested in me and..."

"I am, Ziva, I won't lie about that. But I'm not about to be some toy of yours."

Ziva frowned.

"Toy? This coming from you! Tony 'I-can-get-any-girl' DiNozzo? It's okay for you to do this to a woman, but if you think she's using you it's not okay. Talk about your double standards!"

Ziva pushed herself away from Tony and returned to her spot. Her appetite was gone, but she played with her food.

"Hey, those women know what they're getting into."

"Oh really? Do they think they're just in it for bed sport? What if they're looking for something more?"

"Then they're with the wrong guy."

"And how exactly do they know this?"

"Uh.."

"Do you walk up to them and say, 'Hi, I'm Tony and I'm looking for a non-committal relationship. Interested?'"

"Not exactly."

"Precisely my point."

"And why can't you commit, Tony?"

"I haven't found the right woman." Tony paused. "Well, that's not exactly true. I think I might have found her."

Ziva closed her eyes in pain. Okay, that hurt. Tony just confessed to being in love with a woman…another woman…another woman that wasn't her. That was pain.

"So why are you here?" She whispered, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Because I'm trying to figure out if she is the right woman." Tony whispered his confession, close to her face.

Ziva's brown eyes popped open. In her attempt to hide her pain, Tony had crawled closer to her.

"Ziva, I'm about to do something that I've never done before." He said quietly.

"Really? What's that?" Ziva whispered in return.

"Tell a woman that I'm about to kiss her."

"You haven't said that before?"

"No, I just go in and…"

"Tony, kiss me."

Leaning forward and balancing on two knees and one hand, Tony tilted Ziva's mouth towards his. She tasted spicy…the wasabi…and salty…soy sauce…and…

He tasted of soy sauce and wasabi…the spicy salty flavour turning her on. He tasted of…

Them.

Ziva leaned back, taking Tony with her. He deepened the kiss, suddenly throwing down the gauntlet. He challenged her to match him, thrust for thrust, parry for parry, stroke for stroke. Lying on top of her, he slid one hand into her hair, again reveling in its softness. She arched into him, moaning softly.

"Is everything to your satisfaction in here?" A voice called out.

"Oh yeah." Tony thought, swimming in the sensations of Ziva arching beneath him.

"Hello?"

They stilled, regaining their boundaries. They were in a Japanese restaurant for crying out loud! Making out like teenagers in a Japanese restaurant.

A soft knock came on the door of the private booth.

"Yes?" Ziva called out. "We're fine."

Tony slowly retreated back to his seat, his brown eyes never leaving Ziva.

"Could we get some sake in here?" He called out. "And some cold water…really cold."

Ziva blushed and looked down at her plate.

She had a new appreciation for Japanese restaurants.

ncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncis

Gibbs leaned away from the table in utter satisfaction.

"That was amazing." He commented, gently placing his utensils on the very empty plate.

Roxane smiled at thank you.

"Smart, beautiful, funny, strong, helpful and can cook…you sure you're not taken?"

"Still questioning my marital status, Special Agent Gibbs?" Roxane raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Just confirming my intel."

"Ah, so you have checked up on me."

Gibbs silence spoke volumes.

"Read anything of interest?" Roxane asked standing and starting to stack the plates.

Gibbs helped her clear the table and bring the dishes into the kitchen.

"I was thinking that I'd rather hear about you from you…instead of an electronic biography."

"Straight from the horse's mouth?" Roxane grinned.

"And what a mouth." Gibbs remarked, without thinking.

Roxane stared at him, amused at the slip.

"Must be the wine." Gibbs commented as he held up the second empty bottle.

"Another dead soldier." Roxane said softly.

Gibbs leaned over Roxane and grabbed the plates. He started to load the dishwasher, pausing after loading the china.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

Roxane shook her head.

"Nope. I find you can tell a lot about a person on how he loads a dishwasher."

Gibbs looked down at his handiwork.

"Yours, for instance, says organized, methodical, controlled. Do you ever lose that control, Gibbs?"

He started at her blunt question.

Blue eyes stared into blue eyes.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing out by the pool. Your control." He admitted.

"Too scary if I lose mine." Roxane confessed.

"For who?"

A mysterious smile crossed her face, but she remained silent.

"You know, I'm curious if you would take that swim with me now."

"The bathing suit situation hasn't changed, last time I checked." Gibbs replied.

"We don't need no stinkin' bathing suits." Roxane declared. "It's dark, it's a full moon, and my neighbours don't have a view of the pool area. You, me, moonlight, wine…"

"We finished the wine." Gibbs said softly.

Roxane fished out a bottle from the cupboard.

"It's Canadian." She proclaimed.

"Naturally."

"Black cab."

"Never heard of it."

"Trust me."

"In the wine or the pool?"

"Both?"

Realization dawned on Gibbs. What a wonderful way to confirm her hair colour. All in the interest of justice…

"Okay…let's go."

Roxane blinked.

"You said yes?"

"Were you bluffing?" Gibbs countered.

"N...No." She stammered. "I just didn't think that you'd accept."

Gibbs took the wine from her and opened it while Roxane found some clean glasses.

"Come on, let's get you wet." He started to walk out to the patio, stopping at his words.

"If step one is done can we skip ahead to step two?" She joked as she passed him.

He stared at her in shock. She was already w…umm…wow…

Catching up to her by the poolside, he found that she was out of her clothing and down to her nicely matching…umm…wow again.

"Nice colour." He remarked casually.

Roxane looked up and grinned.

"Always loved red lingerie…reminds me of summer days and berries."

A sudden image of her licking a strawberry came into his head. He closed his eyes.

"I hope that water's cold."

"Only one way to find out."

He opened his eyes, to see Roxane standing unashamedly by the pool's edge. Just before she dove in, he caught a quick glimpse of fairness.

"Okay, Jethro, confirmed…she's a natural blonde. You've done your duty. You should go home." His mind ordered him.

He looked down to see a hand tugging on the cuffs of his pants.

"You coming in, Gibbs, or do I need to pull you in?"

"Just, ah, going to pour the wine." He replied, ignoring his mind's screaming protests.

He turned back to the pool to see Roxane floating, staring at the moon and giving him a moment of privacy to remove his own clothing. He wasn't embarrassed by the action or his body, but he did appreciate the semblance of privacy.

Slipping backwards into the pool, he noticed that it was cooler than the air but not too cold.

"Atta boy." Roxane all but purred in his ear.

Okay, she was a silent swimmer and could probably teach a SEAL a thing or two.

He turned to face her.

She leaned backwards and began to move away from him, sculling just below the water's surface.

He mirrored her actions, following her across the water.

Jethro caught up to her in the middle of the pool. They treaded water in unison.

"Look at that moon." Roxane said softly.

He looked up.

"What a beautiful view." She commented.

He looked back at her.

"Yeah, it is."

They continued to float gently in silence.

ncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncis

"Thank you for the ride…and supper…and…." Ziva stopped, suddenly feeling unable to communicate.

"I had fun." Tony winced at his choice of words. "I mean, I enjoyed it…us…your company…"

That sat in silence outside Ziva's apartment building.

"Look, Tony." "Uh, Ziva."

"You first."

"Stop it."

"No, you stop it."

Mouths fused together, in a desperate attempt to get them to stop speaking together. Hands grabbed, groped, gripped…and every other action word that started with g.

"Upstairs?" Ziva suggested.

"Run." Tony confirmed.

ncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncis

Wrapped up in a fluffy towel, Roxane sipped her wine.

"Not bad." Gibbs remarked. "Tastes like…"

Thoughts of berries flooded his mind again.

Roxane grinned innocently.

"You know, if I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to get me drunk." Gibbs said.

"That's why I suggested you didn't drive here, if you recall."

"I also recall you mentioning facets…I don't think I've seen many facets tonight."

Roxane smiled mischievously at Gibbs, leaning back on the patio chaise.

She stood up and unwrapped her towel.

He blinked, blue eyes widening at the view. Her body, still damp, glistening in the moonlight.

Yup…natural blonde…

She walked over and straddled him. Taking his wine glass from him, she placed in on the table before leaning down close to his face.

"And did you have any particular facet in mind?"

He gulped.

"This…this one's really quite nice…"

The mischievous smile turned into a sly one…plotting…

"If you think this facet is 'nice', you ain't seen nothing yet."

ncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncis

She slammed the door behind her and turned to face Tony. He pushed up against the door and started to undo her buttons. Frustrated at the slow progress, she ripped open her own shirt.

Tony stared down.

"Lace." He whispered. "I wondered…"

He looked down and then looked up at Ziva's face, a question in his eyes.

"Yes, matching."

"Dear god, I'm in heaven."

"Not yet." Ziva remarked, dragging his mouth back onto hers.

ncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncisncis

"Silk." Gibbs said softly as he ran a hand up Roxane's thigh. "Your skin is…"

Roxane leaned down, kissing him softly, gently tugging on his lower lip.

He thrust a hand into her damp hair and held her close to him. The other arm snaked around her waist, effectively pinning her against him. She could feel his chest, his hips, his legs, his hardness…all of it and it made her dizzy in anticipation.

"Upstairs?" She suggested.

"Run." He confirmed.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N : My computer decided to go on a vacation with my recent month-and-a-half of serious business travel and long hours. This equates to me losing my chapters that were done and I've had to re-create them. Unfortunately, I just haven't been happy with them…guess the original is always better than the copy, right? That being said, I've tried to get the story back on track. Please let me know what you think.

**Chapter 21**

Ziva opened her eyes and surveyed the room. Her mind briefly questioned how her bra had ended up near the far wall, but the gentle breathing beside her reminded her of the events that had led her to her current position.

She looked down and smiled. Gently, she ran a hand across Tony's forehead, pushing some loose strands of hair out of his face. Ziva gasped as a hand quickly grabbed hers.

"I thought you were sleeping." She accused gently.

"Sign of a good agent…make you think I was sleeping while I was really checking you out." Tony grinned as he began to suck one of Ziva's fingers.

She hummed.

"And did you find anything of interest on this reconnaissance mission of yours?"

"The terrain is extremely deceptive. Smooth surface, but filled with curves and valleys."

Tony nipped a finger tip. Ziva gasped, as she leaned down towards Tony.

"Might I recommend a good scout? One that can help you successfully navigate this terrain?" She offered.

Tony's grin widened. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in.

"I'm glad to see that we both want this mission to succeed."

Ziva's lips began to explore Tony's neck. She had learned one important piece about Anthony DiNozzo this evening. She knew before he had more than his fair share of immature moments. She knew before he had a very male physique. But tonight she had seen what happened when the two traits combined.

Tony had taken a childish joy in exploring Ziva's body and even more interest in her responses when his fingers….ummm….right…..

Ziva arched into Tony's touch and bit her lower to lip to keep from crying out. His fingers stroked her dampness, urging her passion to climb higher.

"I won't tell anyone, you know." He whispered, as he ran a hand up her hip, past her waist, along her ribcage and settled it on a smooth, olive-coloured globe.

"Hmm?"

"If you lose control." Hazel eyes had turned serious as they studied Ziva. "What happens here…between us…is staying right here."

Ziva arched an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Tony, please…we all know how you like to boast about your conquests. The only difference this time is that this time the trophy works with you and may retaliate."

Ziva blinked. Tony's eyes actually looked hurt there for a moment, only to instantly be replaced by the DiNozzo carefree grin.

"Glad to know you think so highly of me, Zee-Vah." He murmered as he rolled the female agent onto her back, allowing him the more dominant position. "But let's get one thing straight, I have no intention of talking about us…work is work…."

He began to nuzzle the side of Ziva's neck and moved up to trace his tongue along the inner curves of an ear.

"…and play is most definitely play." He whispered. "And I'm going to keep playing until…"

"…until…?" Ziva sighed questioningly.

"Until you lose control. 'Cause I'm damn close, Agent David, to losing my own and fair is fair." Tony's mouth claimed Ziva's, their tongues warring for dominance.

* * *

Gibbs looked down at the pale arm draped rather possessively across his chest. Roxane's electronic profile had indicated that she was an only-child, and her inability to share apparently dominated her sleep personality…facet…as well. He smiled softly. 

His brain kicked in and wiped the smile from his face.

What was he doing! She wasn't a suspect but she was involved. She was a friend of Ziva's. He was aware that he had crossed some ethical lines this night.

_Hell, who am I kidding? I crossed them the moment she stopped in front of me._

The arm draped across him tightened as Roxane stretched alongside of him.

"You're tense." The blonde head whispered.

"Just thinking."

"The case?" Roxane looked up in Gibbs' eyes. "Or us?"

Jethro's mouth twitched, but he remained silent.

"Ah…it's a little bit from column A and a little bit from column B." She whispered knowingly.

"Guilty as charged." Gibbs replied.

Roxane rolled on top of Jethro, her blonde hair swinging down to tickle his chest.

"I don't recall charging you with anything, Special Agent Gibbs." She rocked herself against Jethro, causing him to grab her hips and hold her in place.

"You're making an assumption here, Ms Jamieson." He cautioned. "I'm an old man who…"

Roxane grinned and rolled her hips in a small circular motion.

"Who…." Gibbs frowned, trying to regain his concentration. "Who…"

"Who talks way too much." Roxane leaned down and gently kissed Jethro. She ran her tongue along his lower lip. Tightening his grip on her waist, Gibbs opened his mouth and allowed Roxane to explore his body. The way he looked at it, he'd done most of the exploring earlier on and he was fair enough to allow her the same opportunity now.

* * *

"Remind me why I'm here, Abby?" Tim's voice carried above the music blaring in the lab. 

"Because you're keeping me company while we wait for the DNA results." Abby spun around on her chair.

"Yeah, that's it." Tim flipped through a box of items taken from Captain Reed's apartment. "Out of the kindness of my heart."

Abby raced over to hug him. "Knew it!"

Tim wondered if the term 'facetious' was in Abby's vocabulary, but he seriously doubted it. Even sarcasm seemed to wash right over her.

Something just wasn't sitting right with this case. Okay, if he was completely truthful with himself, a lot of things just weren't sitting well with him on this case.

The computer beeped and Abby instinctively pressed a button without looking. The printer quickly spat out a sheet of paper, which the goth girl snatched up.

"No DNA match but we have a gender match." She proclaimed sadly, looking at the microscopic projection of the hair on the computer monitor.

"It's a start, Abs." Tim said absently, flipping through some pictures.

"It's a dye job, though." Abby mused.

"Huh?" Tim stopped at a picture.

"Dye job. Natural shade is brown."

"Really?" Tim asked with interest. He started to flip back through some pictures. "Call Gibbs. I'll call Tony and Ziva."

"Why?"

"Just call, Abby!" He barked.

_Somethings still not right here._ He mused.

* * *

Okay, the incessessant ringing was beginning to grate on his nerves. And as much as Tony wished it would go away, he knew that the only way to do that was for him to answer the darn phone. Growling, he lifted Ziva's arm off of him as reached for the phone on the night stand. 

"DiNozzo…and this had better be good!" His sleepy voice growled roughly into the phone.

"Tony?" A puzzled voice.

"Yes, Probie." Tony sighed.

"Ummm…"

"What do you want, Probie?"

"Why are you answering Ziva's phone?"

"What?" Tony bolted upright. Ziva, having been awake from the time Tony had answered the phone, watched in amused interest.

"This is Ziva's phone…why are you answering."

Tony bashed his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Uhh…..we went out for supper…must have swapped phones accidentally."

Ziva winced at that that lame excuse. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it had been her phone ringing and not Tony's.

"Uh huh. Look, while you were eating, Abby and I discovered some things. You might want to come in. Abby's calling the boss."

"Okay." Tony glared suddenly. "Hey, why are you calling Ziva before me?"

"Now how would you know that, Tony? Unless of course, your phones are currently side by side and you grabbed the ringing one."

"Ah hah, so you admit to calling Ziva before me!" Tony accused.

"Not unless you want to admit that your phone was on a nightstand beside hers."

"Uhhh…"

"See you in a bit, Tony." Tim grinned. "Oh, and say hi to Ziva for me."

Tony blinked as a dial tone greeted him.

"Well?"

Tony looked back at the beautiful woman lying beside him. Her dark curly hair fanned out and looked delightfully tousled. Tony took some pride in knowing that it was his actions that had caused her hair to get to that state.

He leaned down and kissed her fully. Ziva returned the passion, running her tongue along his lips. He dropped the phone on to the floor, so that both his hands could cup her face and make the most of their last few minutes of alone time.

"Come on, we need to shower. Might be faster if we shower together." Ziva suggested.

"You know, normally I'd suggest that in the interest of water conservation…but yours is just as good." Tony grinned as he watched Ziva gracefully walk her nude body from the bed to the doorway to the bathroom.

"You coming?" She called back playfully.

"Hoping to!" Tony proclaimed and chased Ziva into the tiled room.

* * *

"Jethro?" Roxane stopped her movements and reached over to grab the offending object from her nightstand. "At first I thought you were making my ears ring…" 

Gibbs actually had the good sense to flush.

"I'm usually..."

Roxane leaned down and quickly kissed him before handing the phone over. She rolled off of him and got out of bed.

"Hey, no worries. I'm the queen of inopportune phone calls. I'll give you some privacy." Roxane walked into the bathroom.

A few moments later, a disappointed Gibbs entered the bathroom. Roxane stood at the counter brushing the tangles from her hair. Gibbs took the bristle brush from her and took over the task. He watched her face in the mirror as he gently stroked the tangles away.

"I need to go." He kissed the side of her neck, his blue eyes never leaving the reflection of her own.

"Thought as much. Would you like a coffee to go? I can make some while you get dressed."

Gibbs smiled at the small domestic moment. He'd forgotten what it felt it like to find some corner of peace in the chaos of his life.

"That'd be nice."

"See you downstairs in a few." Roxane turned and quickly kissed Gibbs on the cheek. Grabbing a robe from the back of the door, she tightened the belt around her waist to give Jethro some additional privacy.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"What do we have?" Gibbs asked as entered the bullpen.

The team looked at him in shock. Same clothing as he had had on when he left last evening. Last to arrive.

"Uh, Gibbs…" Tony started. Gibbs stared him down. "Never mind."

"I did the analysis of the uploads and downloads, boss." Tim offered.

"And?"

"Everything looks fine."

"Okay. Great. As I understand it, we were called in at …" Gibbs looked down at his empty wrist. Crap…no watch…last time he saw it, Roxane had unhooked it with her teeth while her hand was…oh, right… "…at this early hour by Abby."

Ziva noticed the lack of a watch. Last to arrive. Same clothing. Where had Gibbs been? An alley?

Abby's bouncing seemed to never end.

"She needs to switch to decaf." Mused Tim.

"Does anyone have a tranquilizer dart?" Thought Ziva.

"She's making me nauseous." Tony grimaced.

"It's a girl, Gibbs!" Abby proclaimed.

"Come again, Abs?"

"It's a girl…the DNA on the hair. It's female."

Gibbs frowned.

"And before you say that only women dye their hair,", Abby started, "I've also narrowed it down to a brand and colour. We're looking for the shade 'golden halo' by L'Accente."

"Thanks, Abby. Good work." Gibbs looked at the team. "Okay, how many blonde women are on our suspect list?"

"Just Roxane Jamieson, boss." Tony said quietly.

"She was on a plane, Tony!" Ziva protested.

Gibbs felt as if a knife had been thrust into his stomach. His heart refused to believe that Roxane was a suspect. But his head, which had been screaming at him to leave her, now taunted him.

"Actually, Captain Reed's wife is a blonde." Tim said quietly.

Four sets of eyes turned to look at him.

"I was going through some of his personal stuff." Tim explained. "In their wedding picture, she was a brunette. But in her Christmas card to him, she included a more recent photo."

Tim held up a small wallet-sized picture showing a blonde woman set in a snowy background.

"Get her down here now." Gibbss ordered.

"She's in Canada, boss." Tony started. He flinched at the glare. "But I'm sure we can work something out."

"I'll be back." Gibbs stepped into the elevator. His team stared at the closed doors in disbelief.

* * *

There was a soft knocking at the door. Pulling her robe tighter around her body, Roxane peeked through the hole and smiled. 

"Everything okay?" She asked as Gibbs came in.

"I thought you'd go back to bed." He said.

Roxane smiled. Did this man ever say hello like a normal person?

"Not tired…must be more adrenaline." She shrugged.

He stared at her.

"Gibbs? Jethro? What's…"

Her statement was cut off as pulled her roughly towards him and claimed her mouth with his. He devoured her, ravished her lips, laying claim to her.

Softening in his grip, Roxane returned the passion just enough to let Gibbs know she was a willing participant but she held back enough to signal his control over her.

He finally tore his mouth from hers and stared at her, blue eyes wide in an almost frenzied state.

"Jethro? What happened?"

"It's this case, Roxane. I keep thnking…feeling…and they don't match."

Roxane frowned. Her mind tried to piece together that fragmented statement.

"Ah, your heart and mind are warring. How can I help?"

"You're the problem!" He growled. "I can't get enough of you. But I know that I shouldn't even be here."

She tensed.

"Am I a suspect?"

"No!" He said harshly. "Not really."

"Not…really." She rolled the words out slowly. "Either I am or I am not. Which is it?"

Gibbs walked over to the fireplace, staring at the flames. The flickering stands of yellow, red and orange kept the early morning dampness out of the room. Hs mind argued. His heart fought valiantly. But one would have to lose.

She was involved, but her alibi was solid. She was a natural blonde…he'd seen evidence enough of that just a few hours ago. She was Ziva's friend.

He turned to look at her, lost in his inner battle.

She didn't move from the foyer area, just watched him. This was something that she couldn't help him with.

"Is my watch here?" He asked.

She blinked.

"Yes, upstairs. Shall I get it?"

"Nope." Gibbs shook his head firmly. "I'll get it later."

He walked towards her, passing her.

She turned.

He put a hand on the doorknob.

"You're not." He said without looking at her.

"Pardon me?" She questioned softly.

Gibbs turned to look at her.

"You're not involved. You've helped us. You're Ziva's friend. I trust you."

With that, Gibbs walked out of the house.

Roxane stared at the closed door in shock. Those three words had her heart hammering faster than his kisses from earlier.

* * *

"Something's been bugging me for a while, Ziva." Tim announced. They were alone in the bullpen. 

Ziva looked up, hoping that Tim wasn't about to venture into some personal territory. Yes, she liked Tim…like a little brother…and there were some things that you just didn't tell your brother. Her heart tightened as she thought of Ari.

"Everyone claims to have not known about Captain Reed's marriage. But Captain Payette said that his wife sent them Christmas cards. Doesn't that seem like a major disconnect to you?"

Ziva nodded.

"Some people are more private than others, Tim. Perhaps Captain Reed just didn't wish to let everyone know all about his personal life."

Tim's mouth pursed in frustration. Didn't sound like a good enough reason to him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Mrs. Reed, thank you for coming down to see us on such short notice." Gibbs voice sounded sincere enough to the untrained ear.

The blonde female nodded and dabbed at her eyes.

"Has my husband been found?" She asked tearfully.

"Please, Mrs. Reed, allow me to ask the questions. I'd appreciate you answering them as honestly as possible."

"Of course. Although, as much as I would like to help find my husband, I'm not sure how that is possible."

_If only you knew…_ Jethro thought. _Of course, maybe you already do._

"I'm curious why you send the group of Canadian military Christmas cards. That's not something normally done."

Janet Reed smiled weakly.

"Yes, that's true. I just wanted to remind that we were thinking of them back home and we looked forward to having them back on native soil."

"Did you know, though, that most of the staff is unaware of your husband's marital state?"

"That's not much of a surprise. Jason is a loving man and sometimes he finds that proclaiming he's married puts a cramp in his social life."

"A cramp, I'm sure, you wish was there."

"What wife doesn't?" Janet glared through her watery eyes. "I love my husband but that doesn't me I want everyone else to love him."

"But don't you find it odd that you send the group some cards but no one knows you're married?"

"I sent them to Jason and asked him to distribute them. Apparently he chose not to."

"Except to one person, right?"

Janet looked at Gibbs questioningly.

"Pardon me?"

"Captain Emilie Payette. She already knew you, so there was no harm in your husband giving her a card, right?"

Janet nodded.

"How do you know Captain Payette, Mrs. Reed?" Gibbs asked.

"Mutual friends and acquaintances. The Canadian Military is like an extended family. It's difficult to go to a base and not know at least several people." The response from Janet was cool.

"So, you're nothing more than friends?" Gibbs asked innocently.

"I'm a married woman!" Mrs. Reed's voice was filled with outrage.

"You wouldn't be the first to break the vows." Gibbs logically argued. He spotted Janet's purse. "Tell me, Mrs. Reed, what form of documentation did you use to enter the United States?"

"My passport. Why?"

"May I see it, please?"

Janet fumbled through the contents before handing it over.

"Is there something wrong with it?" She asked.

"No…not at all." Gibbs stopped on a page. "I see this was stamped for entry into the US just a few days ago. In fact, the day of your husband's disappearance."

"I…I…I was just coming in to surprise him for a visit."

"Interesting. Have you done that before?"

"No."

"What prompted this visit?"

"I was told that there was a woman coming in for a visit…a woman that Jason had been chasing for a while. I wanted to surprise him…keep him from going after her."

"Who told you?"

"Emilie."

"What woman?"

"Roxane Jamieson."

* * *

"Is he okay?" Tony asked in the observation room.

"He looks like he's going to pass out or throw up." Tim remarked.

Ziva blanched, both out of her concern for Gibbs and the implications of Mrs. Reed's statement. Captain Payette had said earlier that Roxane showed no interest in Captain Reed. If that was true, why would she tell the Captain's wife otherwise?

"Where's Captain Payette?" She demanded.

"Being brought in." Tim replied. "Officers should have her here any moment."

"I'm questioning her."

"What about Gibbs, Ziva?"

"He's busy, Tony. My friend has just been implicated by this…this…hussy's statement and I want to clear her name."

Tony grabbed Ziva by the arm and hauled her out into the hallway.

"Aren't you a bit too involved in this?" He whispered harshly.

"No more so than Gibbs!" She hissed back.

He blinked.

"Oh come on, Tony! Don't be so blind! Same clothes as yesterday, no watch…"

Tony's eyes widened.

"You mean that while you and I were…he and she were…" Tony closed his eyes, recollecting himself. "By the way, when this is over, how about you and I…

Ziva punched his arm again.

"I'll take that as a definite maybe." Tony rubbed his arm. "Look, how about I take Payette? She's going to try to fluster you by making advances and if she is involved, we need to distance you to show that we're not biased."

Ziva sagged against the way.

"I hate it when you actually make sense, Tony." She protested weakly.

"Good thing it doesn't happen to often then, huh?" He grinned and escorted Ziva back into the observation room.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"I'm curious, Captain, why you didn't tell anyone about Captain Reed being married." Tony figured he cut to the chase.

Captain Payette shrugged.

"It is up to the Captain to talk about his personal life." She said with her French accent. "He was kind enough to forward me her Christmas card because he knew that I knew his wife."

Tony rolled his eyes at the fake sincerity.

"Any why did you tell Mrs. Reed that her husband was chasing Roxane Jamieson?"

Captain Payette blinked.

"Excusez-moi?"

"Roxane Jamieson. You told Mrs. Reed that her husband was interested in her. Why?"

"I…uh…I don't know what you're talking about. I mentioned to your other agents that Captain Reed was interested in her and that she wouldn't give him the time of day."

"But that's not what you told his wife." Tony said firmly.

"And why do you say that?" The Captain questioned.

Tony quickly debated how to explain the conversations the team had had with the Captain's wife.

"We've spoken with her, Captain." He shook his head sadly. "Did you think that we would not tell the poor woman about her husband's disappearance?"

Emilie pursed her lips in frustration.

* * *

Gibbs entered the observation room, staring through the one-sided mirror that allowed him to watch Janet Reed. He was surprised to see only Ziva in the room with him.

"Where are Tony and McGee?"

"Tony is questioning Captain Payette. Tim is observing."

"Why wasn't I called when she arrived?"

"We did not wish to disturb you." Ziva paused. "Tony also felt that he was the least biased to interview the Captain."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Did he now?" He asked quietly.

"Roxane and Captain Reed…they didn't…couldn't…she wouldn't…" Ziva started.

"You saw her reaction when she identified the body, Ziva." Gibbs tried to keep the pain out of his voice.

"That was because she was reliving the bombing. She would never get involved with someone who worked for her…indirectly or otherwise." Ziva protested. "That…woman…and trust me when I say I'm being kind in calling her that…is lying!"

"I'd like to believe that Ziva." Gibbs admitted. "And in my heart, I do. But the evidence…"

"The evidence shows a dyed blonde hair…Roxane is natural. The evidence shows that the Captain was killed while Roxane was on a plane."

"I'm not saying she killed him, Ziva." He looked at her deeply. "But what if she's involved?"

"She isn't." Ziva said firmly. "And if you think she is, you don't deserve her!"

Ziva stormed out of the room. Gibbs watched her leave before returning his gaze back onto Janet Reed.

He honestly didn't believe Roxane was involved, and it was soothing to know that Ziva felt the same, but it did hurt to hear her name linked, even as a lie.

* * *

"So, let's try this again, shall we, Captain?" Tony rounded the table and sat down across from the Canadian female officer. "Why would you tell Janet Reed that her husband was interested in a woman, but then tell us something else?"

"Would you believe amusement?"

Tony's face remained impassive.

"Non? Apparently not." The Captain sighed. "Perhaps you could send that delightful Agent David in? I might be more willing to answer the questions if they came from her lips."

Tony's eyes narrowed.

"Again, non. A shame, really." Emilie pouted prettily. Well, Tony figured he probably would have found her lips pretty if another more gorgeous set hadn't been connecting with his own last night.

"It is quite simple, really. Captain Reed was abusing his wife." She chuckled at Tony's look of disbelief. "No, not physically. Those wounds heal. He ignored his wife. Abused her trust in him. Tossed his vows of fidelity into the garbage as soon as he was given the chance. I thought that it was time she actually saw…and then perhaps she would move on to the life she deserves."

"But what was she going to see? Roxane Jamieson was not interested in Captain Reed."

Captain Payette waved a hand in the air. "It does not matter. If it wasn't Ms. Jamieson, it would be someone else. Janet needed to see the monster she had married and take action."

"What if I said that we believe she made her husband disappear? Would that action be appropriate in your eyes?" Tony asked coldly.

Emilie stared in shock.

"What if I said that Captain Reed is dead? Would that action be appropriate in your eyes?"

The Captain's mouth dropped open.

"Captain Reed? He is dead!"

"Did I say that?" Tony grinned. "Hey, I need a drink. You need a drink? No? Just sit tight, I'll be back soon."

Tony pushed himself away from the desk and left the room.

"Was that smart, Tony? Letting her know about Captain Reed?" Tim asked as Tony entered the observation room being used for the second interview.

"Did I, at any point, say that the Captain was dead?" Tony retaliated. "I just wanted to see her reaction, Probie."

"Well, she looks shocked. If she did kill the Captain, she's a great actress."

"How's our Captain doing, DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked as entered the room.

"Cold, Gibbs. I've seen lizards that were more warm-blooded than that one." Tony replied, ducking at a swat that never came. He frowned in confusion. "I mentioned a situation where Captain Reed might be dead and she did look genuinely shocked."

"Let's give Captain Reed's wife some time to think things over. I'll go talk to Captain Payette." Gibbs said.

"Uh, boss, are you sure that's such a hot idea?" Tony asked.

"Do you have a reason to think otherwise, DiNozzo?" Gibbs countered.

Tony mulled his answer over.

"No, guess not." He said slowly. "We'll be in here observing."

Gibbs knew that while that was standard operating procedure, Tony was hinting that they'd be there just in case things got out of hand.

* * *

"So you like being amused, do you, Captain?" Gibbs asked as entered the room. Captain Payette straightened in her chair.

"Can I help it if I have a sense of humour?" The French voice sounded almost petulant.

"Why would you want the Captain's wife down here?"

Silence.

"You see, I'm not buying this whole 'mis-treated wife' act of yours. I had a look at the electronic time cards for your lab. Seems like you've been putting in a lot of overtime, Captain."

"Your point?"

"Captain Reed spent a lot of extra time working as well. Now the way I see it, calling down his wife would distract him, causing him to spend less time at the lab and that would leave you time to do something…like….oh, I don't know…copy programs, set-up Captain Reed for failure, plot treason…"

"I would never be a traitor to my country!" Payette spat out, furious at the slanderous comment.

"But you did want Captain Reed out of the lab right?"

"God yes. He was breathing down my neck nonstop…deadlines to be met, no time for proper debugging or testing…I just needed some space."

"Space for what?"

More silence. Gibbs had quickly determined that Payette's silence meant she was hiding something.

"Being in the military doesn't pay much, does it?" Gibbs asked his voice tinged with compassion.

"We don't answer the calling for money, Special Agent Gibbs. We wish to serve our country, our people."

"But you want more don't you?"

"Who doesn't? But I'm not stupid. I have a funny feeling that you're implying that I would copy the software for sale to another company or country."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"I would never betray my country in that manner."

"Oh?" Gibbs asked. "And in which manner would you betray your country?"

"Bastard."

"I've been called worse." Gibbs shrugged off the insult.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Roxane mulled over the reports staring up at her. Budgets. Reports. Charts. Spreadsheets. They were spread out over her table, where just over 12 hours earlier, she had spent an enjoyable supper with Gibbs. Her body still hummed as it recalled the attention he had paid, the focus, the care, the….a dreamy smile crossed her face.

Her cell phone rang. Her smile disappeared as she read the caller i.d.

"Doctor Van Werther, to what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call?"

"I've just received some disturbing information, Ms. Jamieson." The lab director of Intel Initiatives actually sounded tired.

"Oh? Is there a problem with the software?"

"No…not really…"

"No and not really are two different states, Doctor. Please indicate which one is applicable to your situation."

"I received a phone call from a colleague of mine who recently spoke with a colleague of his…"

"Ah, so what you are about to tell me is straight from the horse's mouth." Roxane's sarcasm was lost on the computer expert.

"Apparently, someone has contacted another computer programming company regarding openings in the war simulation software field."

Roxane gaped at her cell phone.

"Do we have a name on this someone?" She asked when she regained her voice.

"Emilie Payette."

"Thank you. Where is Captain Payette right now, Doctor?" Roxane's voice was cold. That woman was going down if she had any say in it.

"I believe she is currently being interviewed by NCIS personnel…at their office."

"Thank you again. Oh, do we have a company name?"

At Van Werther's response, Roxane flipped her cell phone closed, cutting the signal off.

* * *

"I said I'd stop by for my watch later." Gibbs smiled in greeting as he met Roxane in the lobby. "But it's nice to see you again." 

Roxane didn't return the smile.

"Where's Payette?" She demanded.

"Occupied." Gibbs frowned, unsure what had brought on Roxane's mood.

"I want to see that traitorous, mutinous little bi…"

Gibbs gently took Roxane by the arm and led her into the elevator.

Pressing the button for his floor, he waiting until the elevator started its ascent before hitting the emergency stop button.

"Something you want to tell me?" His blue eyes showed concern. In the short time he had known Roxane, he knew enough that beneath her wall of control lay passionate emotions. He had seen the more pleasant of those emotions last night. Right now, he was seeing her anger and it was emanating off of her in nearly visible waves.

"That woman is sending out her resume, touting herself as an expert in the war simulation software field. Doesn't matter that the software wasn't copied, she knows enough to get another company caught up to our program in a matter of months."

"Easy." Gibbs took one of Roxane's hands and pressed the resume button. He started to unclench her fingers. "Relax."

"That's easy for you to say. How the hell am I going to explain this to my superiors? I put my faith in this project and the ability of our militaries to work together. I don't know what the American officers are like, but right now I've got a dead Captain who fancied himself a gigolo and another Captain who feels that she can sell herself to the highest bidder."

Gibbs smile was tight as the elevator doors opened.

"Do you have the name of this company?"

"Better than that…name, position applied for and people she has spoken with."

"Good job."

"Just because my company is screwed up doesn't mean your investigation needs to be, as well." Roxane smiled sweetly. "But before you approach her, can I just have five minutes alone with Payette?"

Gibbs chuckled, as he led her to her desk.

"I don't think that would be such a great idea." He admitted. "Although, it would be fun to watch."

"Tony would probably charge admission."

"I'm his boss. I could get in for free."

"Good point."

Roxane jotted down her information on a pad of paper that Gibbs handed her. He gently squeezed her hand – the best possible way for him to express his feelings in public.

"I'll hold you to that, Special Agent Gibbs." She purred.

* * *

"Captain Payette, I trust we didn't keep you waiting too long?" Tony's voice dripped with false sincerity. 

"I'm glad that I went to the washroom before coming here." Was the response.

"Perhaps you could tell me a bit about your field? Actually, my question is more about a company."

"Oh?"

"What does SimuSystems do?"

Payette blinked.

"Pardon me?"

"SimuSystems? You see, we had a little talk with their Chief Executive Officer and to ensure that there were no rumours of corporate espionage, he was quite willing to talk to us about their interviewing process."

"I see."

"Now, as we see it, you were pushing to get as much done with Intel Initiatives to pad your resume. Was that a condition of your hire?"

Shoulders slumped.

"Did you need to have the software successfully completed?" Tony asked.

"They would not hire me without the knowledge. I would not give them a copy of the software, so I had to see as much of it as possible. I couldn't do that with Captain Reed always there, watching me, supervising me, as he called it."

"So you thought that a visit from his wife would distract him?"

Captain Payette nodded.

"But I don't know about his disappearance."

"Captain Reed didn't disappear…"

"That batard…is he back there behind the glass? Did he set me up? I'll kill him!"

"Someone beat you to that, Captain." Tony said softly. "Captain Reed is dead."

"Wha…what?"

"He did not disappear…he was killed."

"I didn't…"

"We know.

* * *

"Mrs. Reed, when you arrived here to see your husband, where did you go?" 

"His…apartment. He wasn't there."

"Security tapes from Intel Initiatives show you on their premises, talking with Private Robert Marque." Gibbs' tone held genuine sympathy. "He told you where your husband was, didn't he?"

Janet Reed nodded.

"How did that make you feel?"

A look of resignation crossed the widow's face. She was tired of the game and running and just wanted to sleep .

"Upset, betrayed, furious, horrified…everything I've felt before when Jason did this. Last time, though, I swore I would never feel that way again."

"And?"

"I followed him. To that club…to that park…I…I….I killed him."

Gibbs nodded.

"And the knife?" He asked.

"I threw it in the pond across from the park."

"And then you went home."

"Yes."

"Why kill him? Why not just file for divorce?"

"Because he'd get half…I'd get half. Half!" Janet Reed's voice rang with her disgust. "After all he put me through, I'd get half! It's not fair!"

Sobbing filled the room as Janet covered her face with her hands.

"It's not fair…not fair..not…"

Gibbs stood up and left the room.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Notes : This is it, gentle readers...the conclusion of "Control Limits". I thank you for your patience as this story has developed and am humbled by your reviews. Your feedback and comments have provided much inspiration as this story progressed. - Rahainia

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"So, it was sort of technical espionage and sort of a lust issue." Tim smirked at Tony and Ziva, while they finished up their reports in the bullpen. "Guess no one wins your silly bet."

"Guess not." Ziva said simply.

"Nope." Tony replied in a plain voice.

Tim frowned. This was not what he expected. He had expected them to argue over whom's theory was the majority of the reason behind Captain Reed's death. But this plain vanilla acceptance was disconcerting to him.

Gnawing on the inside corner of his mouth, he plotted a way to stir the plot.

"Of course, we could also say that you both won…in which case you would each be obligated to fulfill the terms of the bet."

Ziva and Tony glanced across their desks at each other.

"What do you say?" Tony asked, a smile dancing across his face.

"I'd say, he has a point." Ziva acknowledged, her grin making her eyes dance in amusement.

"How about your place?" Tony questioned.

"And you'll cook?" Ziva countered.

"We could skip the movie." Tony offered.

"Sounds like fun." Ziva admitted, as she stood up. She gathered the papers on her desk. Tony did the same on his.

Tim watched the byplay between the two agents in silence. He was getting a tad nervous. When these two were on the same wavelength, the output was bound to not be in his favour.

"Here, Probie, finish our reports. We're going to have supper." Tony dropped their bundles of papers on Tim's desk.

"And don't call Tony's cell phone." Ziva called out over her shoulder as they entered the elevator.

* * *

"So where are you off to now?" Gibbs asked, eyeing the suitcase on the bed. 

"I need to report back to my Board of Directors…there are going to be a lot of questions asked about our two Captains and the merits of this project are going to be seriously questioned."

"Will you be okay?" Gibbs couldn't ask the question he really wanted to voice.

"I'm a survivor, Jethro."

"So I've been told."

"My plane's tomorrow morning. Got plans for supper?" Roxane ran a finger up Gibbs' chest.

"Already ate." Gibbs replied as he gently grabbed Roxane's hand. "But I could use some dessert."

"What about next week?" Roxane asked.

Gibbs frowned.

"My meetings with the Board will be over and I'll be back with the new officers."

"But I thought you said…"

"I said the merits would be questioned…but this project could save lives, Jethro. Military and civilian. The benefits are too great for us to simply stop. Someone else will try this project. We won't be the first to try…but we will be the first to succeed. I'll see to that." Roxane leaned into Gibbs. "So dessert, huh?"

Gibbs smiled and pulled Roxane in for his first of several helpings of dessert that night.


End file.
